Meatball Moments (ItsJerryAndHarry story)
by BossLoki
Summary: The JH server was conquered by a tyrant rule. They all suffer from loss of freedom. With only a handful of loyal members, will they take back the server, or fail achieving it? Warnings: Minecraft AU, OC-Centric, meant for the JH forum members to read. Rated T to be safe, and because the forums are mostly teenagers. Enjoy, my forum readers! :)
1. Chapter 1

This story is meant for the readers from the ItsJerryAndHarry forums.

Note for the people this story is dedicated to: So this is another plot that I scrapped. This was the first draft of what should happen in my other thread, however, I picked this up from my recycle bin and thought, this is good for my next story. I did a major remodel of the draft and here it is. Be warned that this is not a prequel or a sequel to the other story. Also, this is not entirely about the Meatball Club, I included friends. AND, forum peeps, feel free to review or comment in my forum profile, anywhere to express your comments or violent reactions.

**Meatball 2's Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, nor do I own the OCs. These are forum people acting as characters in this story. And there might be typos, I only used my phone to write this.**

_**Meatball Moments**_

_Chapter 1_

_Meanwhile at Hubble's castle/mansion/abode..._

Hubble was sitting on a throne. It was only an ordinary chair, but he does what he likes. It was placed where anyone crosses. Standing at either side of him was Claire and Bunnie, his meatball butlers. They were his servants that do anything he wishes, but they aren't like other slaves, they do not follow everything the master wants. Roaming around in circles is Demonstar, fully armed and dangerous. He was the guard. His mansion was quite big, but only four residents are in it.

"Claire, make me a sandwich." Hubble ordered. Claire was in no mood to disobey, so she just walked to the kitchen and made one.

"Bunnie-"

Before he could say something else, the kitchen went boom. The oven exploded all of a sudden.

"Oh my god!" Demon raced to the burnt kitchen and frantically searched, but it was quickly ended when he saw her unharmed.

"What?" She barked. Demon shrugged and went back to his routine. Claire walked to Hubble and handed him the sandwich. He bit on it, and spat it out.

"It's burnt!" Hubble complained, throwing it on the floor.

"It's because it is true." Claire said with boredom etched on her voice.

"Bunnie, make me a sandwich."

"How about no." Bunnie resisted. Hubble stood up.

"Make me one!"

"No."

"You're fired."

Demonstar suddenly pushed him down.

"Don't do that to Bunnie!" He shouted.

Hubble regained balance, and pushed Demon.

"I'm your master!"

The two faced each other, getting closer until their distance is only two inches.

"Wanna fight?" Demonstar challenged.

"You got yourself one."

Demonstar picked the burnt sandwich and threw it at Hubble's face. Hubble returned fire by throwing it back but it hit Bunnie instead.

"You-" Bunnie charged and slapped both of them. Demon threw a bottle at Bunnie when she turned her back, but she abruptly went to another direction, evading the bottle. It hit Claire squarely on the nose. She joined the fight immediately. She threw a notebook at them.

Soon, the four were sheltered from each other. Hubble went behind his throne, Claire hid behind a desk, Bunnie jumped behind the other table, and Demon was at the corner, taking cover. They threw at each other everything they could find. Notebooks, books, logbooks, chairs, pens, brooms, everything. In some time they ran out of things, so the four engaged each other in hand to hand combat. They brawled. Bunnie was in a fight against Demon, and she had the upper hand. Demon didn't do anything aside from blocking her every punch. Meanwhile, Hubble has gone crazy and shoved Claire to the floor. He was about to stab her with a knife. Midway to actually stab her, the doorbell rang. They all paused to stare at the door, then suddenly straightened themselves. Hubble returned to his chair and the butlers went to their initial position. Demon slowly opened the door. It was the rest of the club.

The newcomers looked around in horror. The house was an absolute mess.

"Welcome." Hubble said in the most regal voice he could. "To my humble home."

"Okay, what the heck happened here?" Kick asked. Sera stepped on a burnt cabbage.

"It is part of a major…" Demon paused. "Remodel."

"A remodel?" Shadow wasn't convinced. "How about the food on the floor?"

Athens glanced at them with a big smile plastered on his face. "You were fighting again, aren't you?"

The four sighed. "Yes."

"This happens everyday. Aren't you tired of it?" Bacon asked.

"No." Bunnie replied.

"It's fun, actually." Claire added emotionlessly.

"It's a friendly fight." Hubble put his arms around the shoulders of his butlers. He grinned. The girls simply rolled their eyes.

Night fell. The Meatball Club was playing a game of UNO. The players put their cards on top of the others. Kick was the dealer, and he gets the cards betted when the deck runs out of cards, shuffles, and puts it back on the deck. After some time, it was Hubble's turn. The last card was yellow-nine. He had no yellow cards, nor a number nine. He got one from the deck. Unsatisfied, he took another. Then another. Then another, until he had a total of 23 cards until he came across a wild card.

"YEAH! GREEN!" he yelled at the next person, who was Claire. She put a card. Next was Demon, who laid the next card. Bunnie followed, and she put a switch card. Demon threw down a +4 card. Claire looked at it and smiled like an insane person.

"OH YEAH!" she jumped up when she put the card down. Hubble stared at it, not believing what he saw. He wanted to cry. The card was another +4. Everyone laughed at him.

"GET EIGHT!" Claire bellowed at him. He slowly took the 8 cards Kick handed to him.

The game ended abruptly when the TV got a flash report. Nyan was the news anchor. Nyan looked terrible, looking in the phone for incoming texts and reports, and panting heavily.

"Folks we have an immediate national emergency. Another nation is trying to get past our defenses and the army is failing. The Air Force is crippled at the moment because of the simultaneous attacks. Marines have been deployed, but they are already declared missing in action. The Navy is suffering the same fate as the Air Force. Our military is unprepared. Oh, folks news flash. They have invaded the National Palace, and have taken our leaders, JH, as hostage." Nyan shouted something the Club couldn't understand, and then the cameraman, shouted back. It was Awezome, and then the next scene showed the invading army just yards from them, and the two were running for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The telephone suddenly rang. Claire stood and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She put the phone on loudspeaker.

"It's me, Booz!" The other line yelled.

"Aren't you one of the Marines?"

"YEAH I AM. Listen, the whole military is falling, we were unprepared."

"I know." It was in the news, she didn't say.

"Get to-" Booz shouted, but the line abruptly ended.

The TV feed was different now. It showed a bearded man in camo and visibly he was the leader of the enemy nation. Booz was at the background, along with other Marines, gagged and cuffed. He was holding Booz's phone.

"Hello, people of the JH nation." He said on the phone. Everyone in Hubble's mansion heard it in two sources, the phone and the TV. "As you see, I have your whole nation under my control."

Bacon was about to speak when Claire shushed him.

"I would like to know who is the soldier speaking to."

Claire picked the phone up again. It was dangerous. "I am."

"You will be under my control. Your whereabouts aren't known, where are you?"

"I will not tell you where!"

Her bold reaction shocked the whole country. Everyone else was terrified of the invaders. The leader was clearly furious.

"You are encouraging terrorism." Everyone was even more confused, she did not. She wasn't even a terrorist.

"Am I?"

"Yes! And now I know where you are." He showed the map of the nation zooming in the mansion. The Club heard the helicopters coming to them. An enemy soldier went to the leader and whispered to him. "And we have visuals of you with your photographs and identification." He put on his glasses and read their names out loud.

"Hubble, Claire, Bunnie, Demonstar, Shadow, Kick, Athens, and Bacon. What the locals call you. You are all declared fugitives from my law." He then proceeded to read out more names, but they were disturbed by a missile launched at the mansion.

"SHIT THEY TRACKED US!" Bunnie cursed. The rubble was falling. Bacon opened a hatch.

"GET IN!" They flinched when the next hit the mansion. They ran in and then closed the trapdoor. A bit safer, they ran at the farthest exit as planned, until they emerged in a forest. The forest was owned by Kick among with other pieces of land. The Club settled.

"Now what?" Athens huffed, red in tiredness.

"I am a terrorist now, and I can't think!" Claire said.

"In fact, we all are wanted." Kick said. "Well, we just disobeyed them."

"The invaders have taken JH hostage!"

The Crew members as hostage was a big threat and problem. They were the leaders, and if they are caught, the whole server is under the rule of another.

"I think we have to fight off the enemy." Hubble said after thinking for a while.

"How?" Athens asked. "Eleven teens against a whole army?"

"The enemy is bit dumb in my opinion." Bacon supported. "But they have the arms and strategies."

"Exactly."

"Why don't we get help?" Sera suggested. Everyone agreed.

The freedom fighters wandered around the forest, taking wood, spider string, food, and materials. Kick found the secret inventory under a tree, dug it up, and handed the contents to each person.

"Why do you have these?" Shadow held his dagger.

"Just in case of emergency." Kick replied.

"Are you sure we'll go to the city with this bulk?" Athens pointed to the heap of stuff they gathered.

"Camouflage it." Claire said, facing the pile of leaves and vines on a spot. The others camouflaged it well.

"This will be our camp for the meantime." Kick pointed to the southeast. "Walk two kilometres straight in that way, we are in the Survival Games district."

"Oh wait. Galladepow lives there." Demon recalled.

"Okay, we go to him for help." Bacon said. "Dawn is near."

The club found a small hole on the ground under a tree. It was big enough for all of them. Some rested, others went to sleep, a few stayed awake, unable to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

They were met by the hot rays of the sun. The time: 0900.

"Get up guys, we have to change outfit!" Hubble said excitedly. The others were still sleepy but they stood up anyway. They assembled just outside.

"So guys, we'll change costume!" Kick smiled. He threw some new outfits at them, ones he hid in the same forest.

Hubble changed from red to blue. He got rid of the bandanna on his face, and the gloves. He then put on sun glasses to hide his eyes. He looked different from anyone. Demon changed into a ninja outfit, his face completely covered. Kick whipped out an outfit that made him look like a smart-ass scientist. Shadow switched to an all white shirt and pants. Bacon covered his bacon skin by wrapping a turban around his head and painting the uncovered areas. He put on glasses and looked like a weirdo. Athens used a TF2 sniper skin. Claire took advantage of her manipulative nature, disguised as a formal woman. Bunnie dyed her hair black and switched her outfit to a jade green shirt and skirt. Sera changed her skin to a rainbow humanoid.

"We're ready Kick." Sera told him.

"Okay. Hubble, Claire, Bunnie, Demon, and me, let's go straight to Gallade's house. The rest, find a long route around and don't get caught." Kick said, as they went to the SG district.

Team-sub-one was horrified to see the morning newspaper. There were two big headlines. One was the recent invasion. Second were their faces next to their names and description. What made them laugh a bit was the warning label.

" 'Hubble is derpy and does crazy things when reaching extreme emotions. He may destroy and kill everything in his path.' " He read his own description. Claire and Bunnie snatched the paper.

" 'Be extremely careful with BossClaire. She is a very skilled liar and manipulator.' " Claire read her own, smiled, and looked over to Bunnie's. " 'She looks innocent, but she is not.' "

"Demon. 'Has possession of illegal JH...things.' "

"Is that supposed to be a warning?" Demon laughed.

"HALT!" A soldier hollering at them ran to the team. "Identities?"

The team looked over to Claire for emergency. She lied with a British accent. "I am Xei, and this is my son, Mario." She pointed to Hubble.

"Why does Mario have glasses?" The soldier asked.

"He just got his laser said that his eyes must be shielded from sunlight."

"Oh I understand."

"Furthermore, this is my cousin, Thea." Claire pointed to Bunnie.

"Hello." Bunnie waved shyly.

"And lastly, this is my brother, Erik." She lied, pointing to Kick. She found that the soldier was very dumb. He handed a paper.

"This is a registration. Please write and sign your names." She wrote their names and let them sign with fake signatures and easy enough to do again. Then the soldier got curious.

"Miss Xei, where is your husband?"

"He died of cancer. Bone cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear."

"It's okay."

The dumb person ran off and left them alone. Hubble sighed. "Thank you for the cover."

"Sure Mario, so let us go to Uncle Enrique's house now." She said, and it was a signal to make the rest play along with the lie.

"Okay mom!"

Team-sub-two circled along the park where the games were held. Since it was large, they decided to enter the park. Enemies were everywhere, carrying large swords and bows. The common people did not seem afraid. They just walked around free in the amusement park. The group wandered until they came across a booth were you have to shoot down small targets. They spent a couple of hours just shooting them down.

Gallade opened the door and found it weird that there was a whole family outside.

"Uncle!" Hubble suddenly hugged him. Gallade was confused to infinite levels until he saw Bunnie's signal. A wink.

"Oh nephew. COME IN!" Gallade gladly responded by simply using the decoy. He closed the door. He looked out to see if there were any infantry. There was none.

"Why are you here?!" Gallade asked in a hushed whisper. "They will find you!"

"We need help. We don't know what to do." Claire replied. Gallade turned the television on. There was the enemy invaders.

"Citizens of this lowly server. Bow down to me and I will not attack you. If you find these fugitives," Next was a flash of their faces. "Report it to us and you will be rewarded."

He turned the TV off. "I won't report you, but what the heck are you doing here?"

There was another knock at the door. Everyone put their disguises back on and when Gallade opened the door, it was only the rest.

"Oh, cousins! Come in!" He lied loudly because soldiers were passing by. The opponents dismissed it as a family reunion. He shut the door again and almost had a heart attack.

"I'll get a crime for harbouring wanted criminals here!" Gallade panicked. Something suddenly hit his door again. He was pissed, but when he opened it, it was a new newspaper. He picked it up and went back. When he read it, he started jumping up and down.

"You are bipolar." Kick commented.

"Booz and the mods escaped prison! They're free!" Everyone crowded around the newspaper.

"They're good. Now only JH are the ones we need to rescue." Shadow said.

"Gallade, can we count on you?"

He smiled. "No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Updating y'all with 3 chapters a day._

_Chapter 4_

Gallade showed them a chest. When he opened it, there were more swords and bows. There were quivers full of arrows.

"You are going to need these if you get in trouble." Everyone got an extra sword and bow. "Made them myself, so don't ever doubt it."

"We won't." Athens assured.

"Next I got a lot of food!" He treated them with fried chicken. "Mira will love this."

After the hearty meal, it was night, so technically they ate their dinner. They immediately went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Meanwhile at a base of the New Army...

The General was staring at the pictures of the first terrorists against the new government. The rule forced them to support them. He was furious, but the pictures of the fugitives were the ones he was worried about. Especially Athenswill. He leaned back on his chair and began to think, and his smarts gave him an idea. If it failed, the enemy military will strengthen themselves and do anything it takes to kill him. If it was successful the nation is free once again. He hatched a second plan, which is to call reinforcement. But who will help them if the connection to the outside world is severed?

A lieutenant entered. His name was Mheljean.

"Yomc, we have a report of a sighting of this group." Mheljean told him, even if he didn't want to. The place had shotgun microphones all around. Even security cameras.

"Oh? Where?"

"Survival Games district, Galladepow's house."

Yomc started to think. He had a photos. He saw the disguises very smart, but when they took it off, a neighbor snapped pictures of them. He was disappointed.

"Well, tell the men to get ready for their arrest."

"What about the trickster? The derp, the facade-"

"Tell everyone that I have a plan."

Mheljean was stunned, but as a minute of silence passe, he got the real plan. He smiled a bit. "Understood."

Gallade woke up to a noise outside. He peeked through the blinds and panicked. He woke the others up as silently as he can.

"Guysguysguys." Gallade whispered as soon as everybody was awake. There was the annoying sound of a megaphone.

"Surrender now." A lot of archers were ready to shoot at the house.

"Guys, I have a plan." Sera whispered it to everyone and then they went to their places.

"Surrender now or we would have to use brute force."

Hubble, Claire, Bunnie, and Demon slowly went out, hands behind their heads in surrender.

"Okay people. We're surrendering." Demon said. The group was secretly regretting that they agreed to do this. They walked to the person that looked like the leader since he had a lot of badges. He halted them, and unsheathed the sword, and pointed it at Claire's neck. The tip of the blade barely touched her skin.

" 'The trickster.' Known to lie." He hissed. Everyone was surprised that she was the one that was most dangerous. Not Hubble or Kick. "Ever try to twist my mind, you will be executed."

"Then execute me." Claire challenged. "Actually, the trickster thing is only a small part of me."

"Oh really?" A soldier pulled her to the van and placed a muzzle so she can't speak. The leader pointed the sword to Hubble. "Don't try to derp, or else." Hubble was shoved in the van. As he did that, the archers were falling one by one, quietly. Demon was already on the way to the van, then the leader turned to Bunnie. Before he could say something, one of his men were screaming in anguish. The others were already on the floor.

The group used their weapons to cut the cuffs off. Hubble removed the muzzle on Claire's face, and then attacked another person.

"Restrain them!" He bellowed. Bunnie had kicked him down, rendering him unconscious. She ran to help the others.

In the house, the rest were shooting non lethal arrows at the enemies, tranquilizer, to be exact. In no time, the whole police unit was down, but one had called for backup before he fell asleep.

"Backup!" Athens heard the siren wailing.

"Escape now!" Kick yelled, and they ran off, towards the forest. Police was chasing them now. Before Athens ran, he found a piece of paper on a car dashboard, and it was a letter addressed to him. He ran to catch the others, keeping the letter in his pocket.

They already reached a dense forest area when they settled. They lost the police.

"This is fun, but exhaustion follows immediately after." Claire panted.

"No, they walk hand in hand." Bunnie corrected.

"Anyone have water?" Hubble panted. Gallade gave him a jug of cold water. Hubble chugged it down.

"At least we lost them." Sera said.

"I hate having a gag on my face." Claire grumbled.

"Let's rest a bit and start in a few minutes or so." Bunnie said. No one saw Athens sneak up somewhere and read the letter, addressed to him by an anonymous sender.

Athens had a hard time reading it. He held it at the light of the full moon. He read it for a few moments, and decoded the message.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

After a few hours, the group started moving again. It was midnight, and they travelled west. The jungle provided a sense of safety.

"So we're screwed." Hubble said.

"No, we aren't. We need real help right now, just that." Gallade assured.

"This is very tiring." Demon muttered. "We're wanted criminals, and we need help. But who will help us?"

"Can we get help in other servers?" Bacon asked. Everyone paused.

"But we can't contact them at this state." Kick thought. "It's the truth, people."

"Then we have to rely on ourselves." Bunnie said.

In the Army base, the police officials were bowing their heads in defeat. The enemy leader was clearly furious.

"My King, we are deeply sorry for our defeat." The police chief that the team encountered apologized.

"You let the trickster speak. You let the derp loose. You let the innocent face harm you. Worst of all, you let the whole group escape!" He pounded on the table. "You brought shame."

"I am sorry, I promise that someday, one of them will be arrested and put to trial in your laws, and-"

"That promise will and should be carried out by the next three months." He cut. "Dismissed."

The police officials left silently, leaving the leader alone, studying the terrorists who still held loyalty to the Crew. Among the group, no one was not dangerous.

This Hubble was like fluorine, very reactive. Fluorine is a violent element, and it does anything to achieve stability. Hubble has to be restrained. He looked at the next. Bunnie, as her friends call her. She mostly exhibits an innocent face, and good actions, but another side of her was the bad one. She can kill in her anger or boredom. Next, this Kick. He was a rich businessman, he owns so much land. He could pay anyone to follow him. Fourth, Athens. He was friends with anyone, so any one from his circle of friends will rebel. Fifth, Claire, the trickster. She was a good liar, according to the information given to him, she trained in it. Next, Sera, she is a great strategist. Then this Bacon and the Demon. Both have possession of Jerry and Harry merchandise, and have perks. Donator citizens are most dangerous in the country. He had to eliminate them all.

The King summoned the elite squad he trained himself to escort him. He walked to a bunker in another bunker for the most important prisoners he had in custody. The steel door opened, and five of them were still there. When he entered, the group he called walked outside in order. The door closed with a thud. He and the five prisoners were left in that room. The prisoners glared coldly at him.

"Don't you like the facilities? It's complete with all your needs."

One of them sighed. "Release us and you will have the country."

"I will not accept that bargain. You see, there are two things. One, when you're free, you'll incite rebellion. Two, you are the most powerful among these people. Why should I free you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll schlap all your shit."

The enemy pressed a hidden button and then the threatening person was electrically shocked. He fell unconscious.

"Hai!" One of them rushed to him.

"Is it just hurtful that your own invention harmed one of you today?" He sarcastically muttered.

"You forced us to make them, so it's your creation."

"Well, keep them going, because I'm using them against these people." He threw the photographs on the ground. The four looked at it and instantly got provoked.

"Don't hurt our friends!"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them." Then he smiled an evil grin. "I'll kill them."

The horrified looks on their faces was replaced by expressions of anger. The remaining four attacked him with their special abilities, but he pressed the button again. They all halted and screamed. The shock was too much. They all fell on the hard, cold floor when the shock stopped.

"This will happen to them soon." He whispered. "See you very soon."

In General Yomc's office, he was looking over the news. Good thing the team got away. He then focused on his plan he hatched last night. He already studied the enemy, found flaws, all in a couple of days. In the same timespan, the enemy nation had established total control over the server. The telephone suddenly rang, and he answered it.

"General, they have the message." It was Mheljean.

"Good." Then he hung up. He closed his eyes to think of the plan he was making. He wanted it to work. He was disturbed by a person who barged in his office.

"General." It was the person he hated most. The invader. He pulled a fake salute. "At ease General."

"Do you have a thing in mind, Your Excellency?" Yomc hoped it added trust. It did.

"Yes. I'm planning to capture one or two of the terrorist group. Do you have any information of them? Newly found intelligence?"

"I'm afraid we haven't."

"I want new intel by next month." The King left Yomc alone. He was again confined to his thoughts.

They put truth serum in him when they asked him. Who the fugitives were, but in it, he managed to lie. He said he didn't know the motives. He thought of his plan again, how to execute, the time, the flaws, the correction, and the possible victory. He was planning to help the club, at the same time, look like he is loyal to the King.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"So what are we going to do now?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe we'll go to BuildIt?" Kick suggested.

"BuildIt is still a safe haven." Shadow remembered. He pulled out his phone, went to mobile internet, and searched.

"You're placing all of us at risk!" Claire said, her voice changed. It was too shrill for her normal voice.

"Yeah BuildIt is still safe."

"I wonder why." Bunnie thought. "Maybe since BuildIt is new?"

"What if it's booby trapped? With those hidden soldiers?" Hubble asked.

"We can escape again, you know." Demon replied, walking to the direction of the district. "Although I also wonder why BuildIt was left alone."

"Let's just check it out." Sera grunted, impatient.

"General, what's your plan?" Mheljean asked, interested. He referred to the help to the Club plan, not the military one. Yomc was out of twisting words. The room was not safe for them to spill their secrets to each other.

"Hmm, I haven't pieced it together yet, they have become more intelligent than ever."

Mheljean understood it perfectly and saluted before leaving. The General just blessed his most recent lie. At least it won't be discovered yet. Yet.

The group entered BuildIt territory, unknowingly. They were expecting a whole urban district full of fun. Instead the forest just became denser, gradually.

"I got the feeling someone is watching us." Claire whispered to Bunnie.

"Me too." Bunnie whispered back. Both got ready for the unexpected.

"It smells like mushrooms here." Gallade pinched his nose to at least get rid of the smell.

"At least none ain't the smoking mushrooms back at home." Claire said.

"Shh anyone hear that?" Sera paused. The whole group stopped, listening. A twig snapped.

"Somebody else is here." Shadow muttered. Everyone raised their weapons. A rustle of the leaves. There was a faint sound of something, then suddenly, there was an arrow shot at one of them. Everyone was alarmed immediately after that said arrow barely brushed against Bacon's face.

"WOAH!" Bacon almost cursed. More arrows were barraging at them. They all jumped to cover.

"Can you see them?!" Hubble panicked.

"NOBODY DOES!" Kick screamed.

"I have no plans to lose my life today!" Sera blurted out.

"None do." Claire answered with no emotion.

"Shoot back!" Gallade was desperate, shooting blindly from his cover. Bunnie looked down.

"Oh dang!" The ground under them collapsed. The team slid down a network of tunnels.

"This is FUN!" Athens shot his fists out to the air.

"It is!" Gallade, Kick, Sera, Bacon, and Shadow followed Athens and enjoyed the ride. About the rest. Bunnie was afraid. Claire was having a heart attack. Demon wanted to stop sliding, but he couldn't. Hubble was screeching for help.

The group was separated by three tunnels. One had spiral paths. Another had a near straight tunnel. The last one was an underground roller coaster ride. Luckily, every tunnel ended in the same room. Huggle was the first to fall, followed by everyone else.

"Lmrfrgtorf." Hubble grumbled. Everyone else got off him.

"My head, I feel dizzy." Claire spun and fell on the cold stone floor.

"Don't move." A harsh voice hissed at them. More of their attackers were ready to shoot at them.

Yomc finally got his two week vacation. They have been kind enough to let him have a leave. Yomc took advantage of this to perfect the plan to overthrow the invading government. As soon as he arrived home, he shut it away from everyone else. It's a lockdown. He forcefully pulled a hatch open, coughed at the dust, and then crawled inside. It was his secret room, and it contained his untraceable laptop that even the government can't hack, and stacks of papers. Amongst the papers and clutter were pictures of him and his friends. He stared at them until he had a brief attack of nostalgia. After the daydreaming, he focused on the plan.

"WOAH WAIT WHAT IS THE DRAMA HERE?" A familiar voice grabbed the attention of the archers and the team. They were glad the person came. "Lower your weapons, can't you see they're one of the allies we have been looking for?"

The archers lowered their bows and let the team pass.

"Hello guys!" The person smiled.

"Yo Nyan!"

"Haha, so let's start, shall we? You are confused." Nyan led the newcomers down to a path. Then there was a very large cave where the whole BuildIt district was hidden all the time. The group stared down in awe.

"How-When-How-?" Shadow asked, speechless.

"BuildIt has an emergency function that does exactly this."

Everyone realized what Nyan meant after ten seconds of awkward silence.

"We also have the escaped Marines and the mods here."

"Really?" Everyone was excited.

"Can we meet 'em?" Sera was jumping in glee.

"Of course. Tomorrow, they want to be alone, however." Nyan's face suddenly changed. "We have a small problem. We have a missing staff member. It's Dao."

"Daorack can't be missing!" Bunnie argued.

"He's not here. He's not in any other district, we sent search parties everywhere. No report of him."

"Damn." Someone muttered.

"I know. You seem tired, we have dorms for you." Nyan led the group to a village of dorms. Nyan opened the door of the group dorm when everyone nearly jumped back in surprise.

"Yo Ganja!" Bunnie greeted one of the two people. The other was Awezome. "Hey there Awezome."

"Hello! We'll show you to your rooms, and take a rest!" Both of them said at the same time. The team members left off and entered their respective rooms.

That night, when everyone else was asleep, Athens slipped out of his rented room (for free) and tiptoed out.

"Athens, what are you doing?" Ganja and Awezome were standing just behind him.

"Um just thirsty." He lied, but it wasn't effective.

"What do you really need?" Awezome asked politely. Athens turned.

"I just want to know, what's the plan?"

"Oh you mean the plan to overthrow the King?" Ganja figured out.

"How-?"

"That is everyone's plan lol."

"All I know is that there is a plan already. Complicated plan to explain. I know that it will be expected next month."

"Next month." Athens felt the letter in his pocket. "At least there is a plan. I hope it goes well."

"I hope."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 _

*One month later*

The mods were bored, playing chess. It was Flare versus Gthang, and every other mod took sides, coaching their own player of choice about the next move. It began being noisy in the room until Nyan showed up.

"Guys-" Nyan said.

"Any news?" Mira interrupted. "It's been a month."

"Yes. I'll break it all to you." Nyan took a deep breath. "The plan that was made will be executed tomorrow."

All of the staff in the room jumped up in joy. Finally another thing to do. In the process, a moderator accidentally kicked the chess board, knocking over every piece. The two players groaned in frustration as they restarted the whole match.

Ganja was at the team's dorm to spill the good news.

"People, you're going out finally tomorow."

"Yes. What are we going to do?" Kick asked, lowering the book he was reading.

"We will assist in the coup d'etat." Ganja told them.

"A coup? Sounds hard but fun." Demon was excited. "What are we going to do at the coup?"

"Do we fight with the soldiers?" Bunnie wanted to fight, she had been bored for a month.

"Yes, but the mods will sabotage the other party. You will help."

"Okay. Also, who made the plan?"

"I don't know who for sure."

"General, all is secured, ready." Mheljean reported.

"Good. Tomorrow, we strike." Yomc smiled, and it happened in the private room of the King.

The next day, at precisely 0900, the team left the camp. Every mod and fugitive available were ready. There were four jeepneys, driven by Nyan, Awezome, Ganja, and Booz. The Marines were on one, the mods on another, and the terrorists on the third. The fourth one was full of supplies. All of them were dressed in military camouflage armour. They drove normally through urban streets, blending in well with the real infantry. On the way to the meeting place, Athens pulled out the letter he found on the police car when they ran off. The message meant sense now.

"Athens, what is that?" Sera noticed. Athens didn't want to keep the secret.

"Tell us. No one will be angry at you." Gallade reassured.

"It's time this will come to light." Athens sighed. "When we escaped Survival Games, I found this letter in a car I passed by. It was addressed to me. I read what is inside, and it read: Help is coming. I have a plan."

"Who sent it?" Claire inquired.

"It just said 'Yelena Oqtec Marie Coloesk." Athens replied.

"Weird name. It isn't Russian even though it sounds like it." Hubble said.

"More like gibberish." Shadow added.

"I think it has a meaning." Athens thought. The drivers pulled up in the parking lot of a military camp.

"We just have to wait." Nyan said over the radio.

Yomc escaped from the building, disguised as a doctor. His plan is soon to be done. He turned his car on and drove fast to a bar a block away. As soon as he entered the bar, he made his way to the basement. He made a lot of turns until he arrived at a steel door. He knocked. A sliding hatch opened, revealing a pair of hostile-looking eyes.

"Loyalty to the cocoa." Yomc said the password. The door opened for him. It was Mheljean.

"Welcome, General." Mheljean greeted. Yomc strode inside where a lot of soldiers who were forced to serve under the King were there. Navy, Army, Air Force, and Marines participated. Everyone went silent when he went to the raised platform.

"Brothers." Yomc started. "Today we will fight for our fallen country. Our numbers grew to the right size. We are united in the one thing we all want. To get back what is rightfully ours. Freedom. Today, there will be a coup. I know not if you will come back home after this. I know not if this will be success or failure. What I do know is that we should fight for our server. Are you with me?"

All of them yelled YES!

"Great! Now let us get started and fire up all our weapons. Get all vehicles ready. We will pass through the parking lot and then destroy every enemy in sight. Go for the hall of the dirt-men and reduce it to rubble."

The sound of machines woke the sleeping minds of the group from BuildIt. The mods have long departed to start sabotage. Ganja took a look outside and ran back.

"The coup! It's starting!" He yelled. Everyone went outside to meet with the coming allies. One person from the Navy approached them.

"Spicy?" Awezome recognized the Navy person.

"Yeah. General is inside that tank over there. Athens, he wants to meet you now."

Athens, Bunnie, Demon, and Bacon went with Spicy. They jumped on the moving tank. Spicy opened the hatch for them, and then they hopped inside. As soon as they entered, they knew who the General was at the mere sight of him.

"Yomc! You're the General!" Bunnie laughed.

"Yeah. I am." Yomc replied. "Glad you could help in this coup!"

"It's you who sent this letter?" Athens showed him.

"Yep I sent it. I had Mheljean leave it at the car during your escape. And yes, I do have a plan."

"So this coup is all your doing." Demon smiled. "You have the guts."

"When you didn't want your location to be known, and then you went in plain sight to get help, you were fearless."

"Fearless, but not invincible." Bunnie said.

"Okay."

"Sir, we are here." The tank commander told Yomc. The General grabbed his radio.

"Everyone, get the cannons ready. Fire at the hall, at my signal."

Enemies started emerging from in the building. The archers of both sides started shooting arrows. Swordsmen attacked.

"Fire!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

The explosives were launched. Upon detonation, the front part of the city hall was destroyed. More enemies appeared in their line of defense.

"Marksmen, take them down." Yomc ordered. Arrows rained at the enemy, but they took cover. The sword wielding rogue soldiers directly attacked the other side. Metals clashed loud and hard.

In an hour, casualties from both sides started to rise.

"Where are the medics?!" One person yelled. He was carrying a wounded man.

"We're over here!" A woman with short hair, wearing a lab gown over military camouflage waved. She had chinky eyes, and fair complexion. The man ran to her and laid the wounded on a stretcher.

"Please save him, he is my brother." He begged. His brother was unconscious and badly wounded on the leg.

"This will be easy to take care of. Go back there and fight for our cause." The medic said. "SKYLARK!"

"WHAT?!" Another woman in the same getup as the first yelled. Only that her skin was a bit darker and her hair longer. "TILES, WHAT IS IT?"

"CALL STARFISH AND PUT HIM HERE." Tiles bellowed. She moved to another area where she took care of conscious patients. Skylark called somebody. Another man in a lab gown went over, he had glasses, and he was short.

"Ok, somebody get me gauze and antiseptic." Starfish said as he began working on his patients.

"I know the medics!" Claire shouted at somebody. "They'll take care of your brother!"

The panicking older brother was uncomfortable with the medic working on his little bro. He was expertly cleaning the wound.

"Soldier, they are guaranteed experts. Don't doubt them, or else your brother will die. Understand? Now go!" The soldier was convinced and then he started attacking again. Another soldier approached her, panting.

"Sir, I mean, ma'am-"

"Did somebody tell you I'm not authority over here?"

"No, the staff need a team to help them. They have sent a distress call, they can't escape the hall with the amount of enemies."

"Let's get started!" Demon wanted to kick more ass. "But how do we get to the city hall?"

"It's being bombed." Kick added.

"I went around and yes, there is no way inside." Yomc approached them. "I'll halt the strikes and when you get them out, we'll start again."

"No there is something else." Bunnie interrupted. "I don't really think we can even get inside. We can't just make anything move aside just to let us pass."

Hubble looked at one of the vehicles abandoned by a squad. "I think I have an idea."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Bacon screamed.

"Seriously, Hubble?" Gallade was already holding on the bar.

"Yeah! I'm using the way above as a great entry point!" Hubble was confident.

"NO! WAAAHH-"

Hubble drove the car. It accelerated fast, then when it was fast enough he made it go flying after driving through a ramp.

"YEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAWWW!" Some enjoyed the ride. Others had a death grip on the metal. One was not moving.

"HOLD ON THIS IS A CRASH LANDING!" Shadow shouted.

"AWWWW!"

The car landed roughly. It bounced, disorienting the people inside. Even though they were dizzy, Sera, Bacon, Athens, Bunnie, and Demon jumped out. Hubble, Claire, Yomc, Shadow, and Kick were left inside. The car continued moving until it crashed on the wall. The air bag inflated immediately when it crashed, saving the lives of the driver and the passengers. A few seconds later, the ones who jumped out before crashing ran to them and helped everybody out.

"Huggle, you okay?" Demon asked while pulling the driver out of the car. Hubble could not speak well, stand well. He was spinning. It was the same for everybody else. The team of the enemies started attacking them. Good thing somebody took command and defended them, providing a distraction.

"Let's go!" Yomc said. The group went inside.

Meanwhile, the moderators sent to sabotage were in serious trouble. Flare had destroyed the last piece of tech that they have to destroy with a powerful kick.

"Where are the reinforcements?" Homie had frustration in his voice as he stabbed one.

"They are in the building!" Mira shouted.

A wave of platoons surrounded them at that moment.

"Surrender now." Someone ordered them.

"Oh please do shut up." DWG replied fiercely. At the same time, Yomc's lucky ten entered the scene and literally caused chaos in the room. In no time, the room was free of invaders.

"You alright?" Bunnie said. The mods nodded, and then they started running outside of the hall. When they arrived outside, the coup was suddenly postponed.

"I have planned this for a month, but you just postponed it?" Yomc yelled.

"Sir, look out!" The officer who he was yelling at pushed him to cover. A missile exploded just yards from them. "Sir, evacuate now!"

"I won't leave you!"

"We'll be alright!"

Another bomb.

"Sir, you'll figure out another plan! If we die, it won't be in vain!"

The terrorist group, staff, and some loyal soldiers had to forcefully pull Yomc out of the scene. Nyan and Ganja revved the engines and went out of there, just in time. The remaining soldiers bought time for them to escape. More missiles from an airstrike started wiping out the coup attempt. The medics treated the injuries of the squad who escaped.

Later that night, when they were safe in the BuildIt district, they turned on the television to see whatever happened. There was a news flash about to start. A news anchor, probably afraid to move, was live. He was trembling.

"Good evening. This noon, the city hall was attacked. It was an attempted coup d'etat and the King's excellent forces prevented it from happening. Intel from overwatch yielded evidence that General Yomc was the instigator. We have called the lawyers of the said general, but they have not been accepting our calls."

"That's because I don't have lawyers." Yomc grumbled. Suddenly the anchor paused, and he was clearly talking to somebody.

"Folks, the King is live at the city hall." The camera switched to the conquerer.

"Hello, citizens. As you know, today, our beloved city hall was attacked and destroyed." The camera showed that the hall was undergoing maintenance, and was being fixed. "It isn't effective, you see. This is a good step, but I'm further. This means that no one is safe. To the outlaw community, I will hunt you."

Misfit turned the TV off, angry.

"I hate that king." Misfit murmured.

"Agreed." Everyone else chorused.

"Will you be alright, Yomc?" Athens asked. He sighed.

"Yes." He stood up. "This is only part of the plan."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

"So, the coup yesterday failed. What do we do now?" Shadow asked.

"While we prepare for the next phase of my plan, we have to do something." Yomc said.

"I think I have an idea." Nyan glanced at the moderators, who were now playing checkers.

The meatball master was very glad, especially when he found more of his members alive.

"My meatballs!" Hubble exclaimed. Two of them were from the Army base, in Yomc's rogue faction.

"Hello there mate!" Sefex waved.

"Yo!" Mrc jumped out of the couch. Hubble hugged both of them.

"Huggle, if you mind, please release them." Bunnie said with a grin. Hubble did, and the two newcomers started breathing heavily. Suddenly, Ganja barged in. Some of the mods were accompanying him.

"Fellas, we're going to a search and possibly rescue party!" Ganja danced. Everyone in the room glared at him with confusion. A potato chip fell to the ground. It was from Claire.

"Um..." Ganja signed for someone to help him explain. Awezome stepped forward.

"As you know, all of the staff members except for the Crew and Daorack are missing." Awezome cleared his throat again. "Of course, our beloved Crew is currently in custody, so we're going to look for Dao."

"Problem." Demon said. "We don't know where Dao was last seen."

"Hmm, good point."

"Wait! Last time I saw him-" Magical piped up.

"Tell us!"

"I spotted him in One in the Chamber, then he disappeared like a bubble."

"Then we search OITC." Nyan concluded.

"If you didn't know, the King his Highness might have some troops roaming around, looking for us, like headhunters." Claire's statement was true. Patrolling squads should have tightened security by now. They won't like another coup.

"I'll take care of that." Yomc assured everybody.

Mhel explained the objectives. "Primary objective is to either find Dao or get some information about him." Mheljean briefed. "Less important ones are to find more allies that can be trusted. All expenses will be covered by Kick."

"Two people in a team. So it's pair work. More than two and less than two is too dangerous." DWG said. "Two pairs will check out two districts. The last one will search in three."

"We already assigned the districts for each pair. Hubble and Demon, you'll both see SB, Temple Run, and Parkour. Gallade, Spicy, look for Dao in SG and OITC. As for Sefex and Mrc, look at Sumo and Spleef."

"Sure!"

"Our means of communication will be a small earpiece, and make sure something covers it. Spyke has cameras disguised in regular things." Yomc added. "Your disguises are prepared in your rooms."

"How convenient!" Spicy hopped to his room.

Gallade and Spicyman changed into a simple shirt and pants. They had wigs to hide the ears and wore ballcaps to make sure the wigs don't fall off. Sefex and Mrc both wore a plain white shirt and leather jackets. Hubble and Demon had rather unusual outfits. They wore cosplay, Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker, respectively.

"We are ready, but this outfit feels hot." Hubble adjusted to his new outfit.

"Meh. Just say you are two aspiring cosplayers." Claire said plainly. After that, three taxi cabs brought the pairs out of BuildIt stealthily.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

*SG AND OITC*

Gallade exited the taxi right after Spicy jumped out. The cab left off.

"I miss and I love this place!" Spicy exclaimed. His arms were in the air. He wanted to kiss the ground but chose not to.

"Yeah. I love OITC too." Gallade sighed.

"Remember, we are not going to play." Yomc reminded through the radio. "We have to find Daorack."

"Right, yeah." Spicy whispered hoarsely. They started walking around.

"Well, act normal!" Heidenn ordered when they walked like robots. Gallade fished his pocket for something, and produced a paper bill. He went to a beverage stand nearby and bought two large cups of orange juice.

"Oh thanks!" Spicy took the cup. They resumed walking around.

"Guys, we need some fake names." Shadow suggested. He didn't know he was heard by the pairs.

"Look, Gideon!" Gallade pointed to a cloud above like a little kid.

"What is it, Lee?" Spicy thought of the name before long.

"The cloud looks like a dragon!"

"OH YES IT DOES!"

"I thought I said 'think of names', not 'act like kids'." Shadow said. At the same moment, somebody approached the pair.

"What's with him?" He pointed to Gallade.

"Ah! He's only eight." Spicy lied.

"He looks 16."

"His growth is, you know, he has a disease. He grows too fast, I forgot the name."

"Oh, okay. Never mind me." The stranger then called for a taxi.

"What the heck just happened?" Yomc was stunned. Everybody was confused for a second.

"Let's go, Lee." Spicy escaped the situation.

Some minutes later, the pair stood by the door where the last OITC players went out. Some people were also there. The doorway opened, and out went the winner and the others.

"They're good!" One praised.

"Yes, the match lasted longer than usual." Another agreed. Spicy and Gallade left immediately when some OITC fanatics crowded around. As the two were walking in peace, Gallade noticed someone following them.

"Gideon?" Gallade whispered. "Somebody is following us." Spicy turned, and saw someone. He decided to walk a bit. When they covered at least a million miles *jk*, the person was still following them.

"Can we run now?" Gallade asked.

"Ok, RUN!" Spicy started sprinting. When they took a lot of sharp curves and turns, they were still being followed.

"What is he? A teleporting person?" Gallade panted. They were still running.

"POSSIBLY!" Spicy shouted. They were exhausted. The person suddenly disappeared.

"We lost him, let's rest." Spicy sat down on the rock that was near him.

"What happened?" Yomc asked through the radio.

"We were being chased-OH DAMN HE'S HERE!" Gallade shouted. The person tackled the pair to the ground.

"I SURRENDER, GET OFF ME!" Gallade yelled.

"I'm so glad you're here!" The person smiled as the pair stood up. "I'm Rockor!" He removed his hood.

"I thought you're a soldier, lol." Spicy grinned.

"Gideon, look!" Gallade pointed to a sign.

"We're in SG."

"I can't believe it, we ran from OITC to SG." Rockor said. "Also why are you here?"

"No time to explain!"

The trio walked around SG, watching SG players respawn on the lobby.

"Can we play?" Rockor asked. Spicy and Gallade shot a cold glare into his soul.

"No you can't." Spicy, Gallade, and Yomc said, even though one is not there. Somebody approached them.

"Would you like some-"

"No thanks." Rockor answered. The stranger then went away.

"Hold on, he looks like the guy who sold us the drinks!" Gallade said.

"Maybe he's just a look alike." Spicy said.

"Can we play?" Rockor begged. The pair sighed.

"Fine."

"It's okay, I told you to act normal, right?" Heidenn giggled a bit.

The three caught the last SG slots in the Town map. The match started. The guy who was commentator told everyone who watched what exactly happened.

Gideon was shot by a DerpGuy when the match started, two seconds after Grace Period ended.

Lee killed a slow player.

Rockor pwned two people by chance.

Lee started rampaging in the arena, having a kill streak of 9. Rockor assisted.

Voli drowned.

Oh, it looks like WantNoWood was kicked for flying!

MashTomato left the game.

Rockor has a KS of 15!

Oh, DerpGuy broke Rockor's kill streak with a mighty swing of the sword!

Lee has revenge as he killed Derp.

NoobInDotA killed Lee, ending the 28 kill streak.

"I quit." Rockor said while the commentator still babbled. The three entered a secret alley at the back of a bakery.

"No sign of Dao." Gallade reported to Yomc.

"What? Wait, I saw Daorack last night at Spleef, but he disappeared since." Rockor spilled. "That's the last time I saw him."

"That's good information. Sefex, Mrc, concentrate on Spleef." Yomc ordered.

"Roger." Mrc replied. Their taxi took them to Spleef from Sumo. The pair decided to look at Spleef first, then Sumo.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

*Spleef and Sumo*

"It's freezing!" Mrc complained when the two entered Spleef. The city is located far north, and it was a snow biome. Everything was icy. It's always winter in the district, compared to the tropical environment of SG, Temple Run, and BuildIt. The rest of the districts were temperate. But Spleef was all winter, all year. There wasn't a day when it wasn't snowy, except when something went horribly wrong and the snow in the arena turned to obsidian. It was a horrible week. It was the second week of May 2009.

"It has to be like that since snow is necessary for playing Spleef." Sefex said.

"Yes, but don't you think it's colder than before?"

"I noticed it too."

The pair walked along the snowy sidewalk, the buildings icy and cold. The asphalt was surely very cold, and people sprinkled salt to stop ice from forming. Mrc almost slipped on slippery surfaces, and his head would have been bloody if it wasn't for Sefex to catch. On the way to the arena, a person approached the two.

"Hey, it's Rigby!" Mrc said. Rigby immediately covered his mouth.

"Shh. I'm also wanted around here. Call me Don first." Rigby whispered.

"Say a lie to prevent suspicion, Mrc." Yomc told them. Mrc couldn't think of something, so he just made something up. The first thing to pop in his head was...

"Oh my god, Don, you're going to propose to Sari?"

Sefex was surprised. "What?"

"Yes! I want to propose in the arena!" Rigby just played along. Two seconds later, Sefex got what the heck the others were saying.

"Let's get started!"

"Not so fast, I want to play!" Rigby said.

"Okay, both of you can play, but concentrate on finding Dao." Yomc sighed.

"Okay."

The three entered Spleef, and the arena started.

"Okay, I think Sefex should be Dmitry, then Mrc should be Ivan." (Sorry if Dmitry is spelled wrong)

"Let's roll!" Mrc or Ivan shouted once the game started. Rigby made a lot of holes around him, looked like a camper, then people went after him. When the opponents went too close, he sprinted and jumped, at the same time the others jumped. The snow blocks left in the hole was gone because of the shovel in Rigby's hand, and six people fell in the trap. Rigby smirked.

"Nice one." Sefex complimented. He then set off attacking, but he suddenly fell in a hole made by Mrc.

"Sorry!" Mrc shouted. He turned to Rigby. "Look out, aww never mind." Rigby fell. Mrc was next.

The trio respawned at the lobby, perfectly safe. The lobby still looked the same, but more security. There were emblems of the King on the walls, and the ice skull was covered.

"Hacker!" One suddenly exclaimed, pointing an index finger at the one who just made Rigby and Mrc fall. Police officials went swarming in the arena, shoved everybody out, stopped the game, and arrested the alleged hacker.

"That was fast. The game, I mean." Rigby commented.

"It's weird." Mrc added. "Both events are weird. Something is fishy."

"Excuse me sir, may I ask?" Sefex said to a police official.

"Of course, go ahead."

"May you explain, kind sir, why that man is arrested?" Sefex hoped the good words of praise worked. "You still don't have concrete evidence."

"All accused hackers are to be investigated, because there is someone who is very dangerous."

"Dangerous? Who?"

"An informant told us of a Daorack, the great police chief."

"Well, dang." DWG said, hearing the officer.

"Who is that informer?" Sefex continued.

"I don't know."

"Wait. Sir, is there a source wherein this Daorack is found?"

"It's very unclear. When we think we see him, we don't. When we actually see him, before we make hot pursuit, he disappears."

"Can I help look for this fugitive?"

"Of course."

"What the heck. An informant." Mrc was equally shocked as everyone else. "Anyway, Sumo?"

"Postpone the search on Sumo, it was just closed." Spyke ordered.

"What?" Claire asked. "Closed?"

"Yes, sudden lockdown. There were a dozen accused hackers in Sumo."

"That aint fair." Sera said.

"Everything not right in this reign is going to be eliminated." Magical murmured. "That isn't really fair."

"Let's focus on looking for Daorack." Spyke said.

"Don, do you have any information about Dao?" Sefex whispered. Rigby nodded.

"All I know is that Dao was here last night."

"Are there any rumors?" Mrc asked.

"Yes. Some of our friends who are still loyal to JH thought that he's up to something, I don't know what." He put his hands up, palms facing the pair. "That's only a speculation!"

"Demonstar to base." Demon snapped.

"Base. Go ahead." Shadow answered.

"We searched Temple Run, but we can't go any further. It's a victim of a massive griefing."

"Griefing?!"

"Dude, nothing much is left. Temple Run is barren land."

"Okay. Who griefed it?"

"Police say it's the former chief of police. Which is Dao."

"Well, how do they know it's Dao?"

"I know right."

"Demon, get to Park-" Yomc ordered but it was interrupted by Spyke.

"Sir, Parkour is being griefed as of now." Spyke broke the news to the former General.

"That's weird!" Demon said.

"Oh wait. Look here guys." Bunnie turned everybody's attention to the television. There was a reporter at Parkour.

"Today, the Parkour district was vandalized by somebody. Police have refused to reveal who the vandal was. However, as you see here," the camera zoomed into a gigantic structure, colored brown at the bottom, white at the top, and some pink and red. "There is something like a big cake. Police are not sure what it means, but we do know that the King's birthday is near." Bunnie turned the TV off.

"Hubble, Demon, abort mission. I have a plan." Yomc ordered.

"Roger that."

The anchor continued delivering baffling and sad news.

"Also, we have confirmed that the ItsJerryAndHarry Crew have been forces to be exiled and imprisoned in the King's own server."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

At around nighttime, the three pairs arrived back in BuildIt. Nyan made sure no one followed the pairs. In fact, Nyan was surprised when there were friends who found their way there. Sefex and Mrc arrived first, then Spicy and Gallade. Hubble and Demon came back hours later. Yomc let the three pairs rest while the two newcomers walked around the hidden district. Nyan, Ganja, and Awezome led them around. It was 1 o'clock when Yomc started explaining why he aborted Operation: Finding Daorack. Ganja dubbed it.

"Ok. Umm...wait." Yomc searched for something in his bag. "Un momento."

"Just explain what is going to happen." Shadow yawned. Just at that moment, Yomc produced some envelopes, colored ivory and gold. He held it up high for everyone to see.

"There you are." Yomc smiled. "Now, some of you are wondering, what is my plan? I will explain. You may have known that our coup is only Phase One of my plan I made for weeks."

Everyone became eager to listen. He got the attention he wanted.

"On Wednesday, we'll execute Phase Two."

"Sounds fun." Bunnie said.

"I have here invitations to His Majesty's birthday party."

"Oh, I didn't know he has a birthday." Claire chuckled.

"Yeah I thought he was a million years old." Sera added.

"Lol!" Yomc started laughing. "Moving on, we have the invitations. I need four people."

Four people who have the guts to show up. After some moments, full of hesitation and decision, Misfit, Sera, Kick, and Video raised their hands. Everyone applauded at them.

"Since when was VGG here?" Mira asked. She pointed to VGG, who was surprised a bit.

"I was here since yesterday-"

"Okay cut it. A plan is only an idea until it actually works." Booz said. "Listen to Yomc."

"So we enter like a boss, kill the king, and walk out?" Sera joked.

"Kinda like that." The former General replied. He proceeded to explain. "Misfit."

"Yes?"

"I'd like you to drop these coins around the building. Drop them near the windows to provide escape."

"Will do."

"Video, poison the King's drink. Use this." Yomc handed him a vial of white liquid. "Now, Sera, try to rig a bomb in the King's limousine."

"What about me?" Kick asked, eager to hear what he will do.

"Act like Misfit's boyfriend."

"Go Kick!" Hubble shouted.

"Um... okay...?" He was a little hesitant. Yomc shot him a do-it-or-you-die look.

"Okay chill dude." Kick walked out slowly, with Yomc glaring at him. He shut the wooden door nervously. After some moments that felt like minutes, Yomc continued his speech.

"We already have drivers and vehicles. I also need some brave people who will hide in the shadows and defend if something goes wrong."

Meatballs 1 to 4 willingly raised their hands, volunteering. "I will also be there."

"Wait dude have you seen this?" Magical showed a newspaper to him. It read: 'Former General proven to be mastermind of the coup.'

"Well, I'm still going in."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'm risking my life for this."

"Salute to Yomc."

"Hubble, Claire, Bunnie, and Demon-"

"Just call us Meatballs 1 to 4." Hubble interrupted.

"Okay. Meatballs 1 to 4, remain hidden until I tell you to go out."

"Understood."

"Anyone against my plan?" Nobody raised their hands. "No one? Good."

Meanwhile, in the Bunker...

"Hai." The soldier in red said. The one in a cyber themed outfit turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

The five were recently electrocuted. They were forced to make it, collars for special prisoners. It was used to locate, threaten, and contain prisoners with certain abilities. In short, used against the people still loyal to them. They were doing it against their own will, and soon the King will collect the collars and use them.

"I am making sure it will not be functional." A person with gray wings, gray shirt, and shorts murmured to the guy in a light cyan hoodie.

"Are you crazy?"

"Somehow."

"Saul, they will test that."

"We have no choice. We have to ensure the safety of our people, Jerry."

Jerry started thinking of a way to help his people. He was interrupted by the noise of the door opening. Someone holding a tray of food entered the room.

"Here is your lunch." The guard, accompanied by a whole squadron of others, put the food on a small table. "His Majesty wants the collars to be ready by tomorrow."

"Hey, I thought he'll get them on Friday. It is still Monday!" Hai reasoned.

"Because of your bickering, we will collect it later."

"What? No!" The red soldier exclaimed. "You promised!"

"We make the rules here, Harry. You follow them, or else."

"Bro, calm down." Jerry held Harry before he could rampage.

"We will think of a way out of this." Another person in a red shirt said.

"Have you thought of anything yet, Potato?" The guard taunted him.

"I am alive, therefore I can think." Potato sarcastically responded. The door shut.

"I think they used a whole mountain of redstone just to make that door." Saul commented.

"Of course, we are their most important prisoners."

"Well, we just used a pinch of redstone dust to use here." Hai held up the collar he has been making. They weren't happy making them, they knew it will be used on the people still loyal to them. And they will suffer under the machines created by the ones they risk their lives for.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

The four hitmen arrived at the venue of the party. Misfit and Kick came first. The bouncer stood firmly in their way.

"Invitations, please." The bouncer opened his palm, facing upwards.

"You mean these?" Kick showed the envelopes. He opened them and checked the contents. After a moment, the bouncer stepped aside and let them pass.

"Have a nice party."

Kick and Misfit took their time to walk around and mingle with others. The earpieces well hidden in hats or hair started to make static sounds, until it became very clear it was Spyke.

"Do you hear me?" Spyke said. "Walk to the buffet table if you do."

Both were baffled about how in the world can Spyke see them when the others were still back in BuildIt.

"Ok you can hear me. If you wonder why, I hacked security and I can see everything."

"Seems legit." Kick commented, accidentally attracting attention. The waiter heard him talking.

"Sir, what are you talking about?"

Damn.

"Oh, it's about my friend who claims that she found diamonds under her house." Misfit lied.

"Oh." The two steered away from the table.

"Thanks for the backup." Kick whispered to her as they neared a large window.

"Anytime."

Hubble was first to hop out of the car, before Yomc. Demon lunged at him in a friendly way.

"Ever heard of 'ladies first'?" Demon hissed.

"Yep."

"Okay, you four, get here." Yomc ordered. "Bunnie, get up there first, see if there are guards."

Bunnie crouched low and slowly crept on the staircase. As she ascended, she heard voices. She reached the top and hid behind a wall, hearing the conversation well.

"Something there?" Yomc asked through the comm.

"Yes." Bunnie whispered in the small mic.

"Heard of the coup in the city hall?" Asked one to his friend.

"The former general's coup? I was there."

"What are they talking about, Bunnie?" Yomc asked.

"About you."

"I heard the King is ready for the next coup."

"Idiot, he should be"

No, both of you are idiots, you have no idea what I'm planning now, Bunnie thought.

"Do you think they will crash the party?"

"Why would they? They know well that we're hard to defeat."

"LIES." Yomc suddenly shouted in everyone's comms. "Oops, sorry."

"They're easy to take down from the looks of it." Spyke commented. At that moment, everyone was aware that base and Yomc hear conversations well through comms.

"I can take these two down." Bunnie got ready, cracking her knuckles.

"Go ahead."

She took them entirely by surprise. It only took a few seconds for Bunnie to take the two down. When she emerged, all of them were weaponless, so they tried to attack by punching. She circled her arm around the arm of her first attacker. He howled in pain when she pulled him around, resulting in the other accidentally knocking the first out. The second realized his mistake and tried to hit her again. She dodged the attack, put her hands behind his neck and pushed him down hard. He hit his head against a mahogany table. The whole scene lasted 5.37 seconds.

"All clear."

"I didn't know you were violent." Yomc said.

"When she is bored, she either becomes very happy or very angry or violent or merciful." Claire replied.

"No one died, no broken bones..." Bunnie's voice trailed off. She noticed something blue in the drawer. She pulled it out and laid it on the table.

"Blueprints!" Demon exclaimed while Yomc examined it.

"Hubble, take this to Ganja. I saw this when I was still General."

Hubble immediately set to work. The four crept up to the roof. No one can see them.

"Misfit, have you dropped them?" Shadow asked.

"Two more left." She whispered. "Why don't you get aone water?"

Kick complied to her request. As soon as she was alone, someone started following her.

"Misfit, heads up." Shadow said. Misfit turned and saw a tall blonde haired man standing before her.

"Hello miss. What is your name?"

"Monique."

"My name is Garnet."

"Hello there Garnet."

"Mind if we hang out?"

"KICK GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE DANGIT." DWG hollered into everyone's comm.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I'm sure he isn't as handsome as me."

"I am starting to hate this guy." Claire muttered.

"Me too." Bunnie agreed. At the same moment, Kick arrived at the scene, holding two bottles of water.

"What are you doing?" Kick stared into Garnet's soul and being.

"Checking her out."

"Get away from my GF." Kick hissed. Garnet left nervously.

"This turned out convenient." Yomc said with a grin plastered on his face. Kick just sighed and resumed helping Misfit drop the coins.

"Yomc." Hubble panted. He delivered it to Ganja.

"Good job."

A few moments later, Shadow shattered silence into little bits when he spoke. "Yomc, this is a bunker. There is some thing called the Outer and the Inner Shell."

"What of them?"

"I thought you already saw this thing?"

"Not really looked at it."

"Oh okay. We are currently cracking a code-"

"What code?"

"Symbols, Flare, Athens, and I are deciphering it."

"Do it fast."

"Roger."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

"Sera arrived at the building." Spyke notified.

"My part is going to be tricky." Sera inhaled deeply.

"Don't worry, Nyan, Awezome, Ganja, and Athens are coming to back you up."

Sera gathered all her courage and stepped in the party. It isn't so bad after all, she thought. She presented her envelope to the security guard, and she started roaming around. After some moments, a waiter suddenly approached her, holding a tray with some drinks in it.

"Would you like to have a beverage, ma'am?" He asked politely.

"Iced tea, please." As the waiter got the drink, something silver and shiny caught her eye. It was under his sleeve.

"Here is your drink." He handed her a large glass. She accepted it. He left. She just stood there wondering what was underneath his sleeve. It may be a watch, but it was too thin.

Video arrived. Obviously he had another thing in mind when he went to the back, not letting anybody else see him. He found the back door to the kitchen. He was thinking that maybe the King's drink was in the kitchen. He looked up and found a small window. He wanted to get over there to see what was inside. There was a nearby tree, the branch closest to him looked strong enough to support his weight. Making sure it wasn't a tree with brittle branches, he carefully climbed up to that part, safely reaching it. He peeked inside.

"Video, where on earth are you?" It was Yomc. Spyke couldn't find him in the hacked security footage. The roof people couldn't see him anywhere.

"I am at the back door."

"What are you doing there?"

"Peeking in the kitchen."

"Where is the kitchen?"

"The back door, wtf."

"Oh yeah."

"I can't see anybody making the King's drink..."

"Intel says he'll come in a few minutes, so keep your eyes peeled."

"Will do."

Video turned his attention to cooks in the kitchen. There were about eight running around.

"I need more roast chicken!" One nearly shrieked.

"I am on it!"

Where is that drink, he thought as he scanned the room of anyone making the royal drink.

Yomc started to rest his back against the column to relieve himself of tension.

"Aren't you tired?" Yomc asked the others.

"That is the secret. We are always tired." Bunnie replied.

"Sleepy as hell, but I can't rest at a time like this." Demon added. At the exact same moment, an arrow shot into the air and brushed against Yomc's temple. He froze.

"Relax, it didn't kill you." Claire pulled it out. "Look, a paper."

"Hubble, read it over." Yomc ordered. Hubble cleared his throat.

"It says: I'm here."

"What an ominous message." Claire commented.

"Let us be prepared for anything." Yomc said.

"What does it mean?" Hubble asked.

"Either we have a friend inside, or worse, an enemy."

Video checked his watch. 21:57. It gas been 32 minutes since he first climbed up the acacia tree. He sat there impatient, hot, and bored, when a minute later he became fully alive.

"ANYA! MAKE THE KING'S DRINK! HE IS TWO BLOCKS AWAY!" One hollered to a female cook.

"Oh dang." The cook Video concluded that her name is Anya hurried to a cupboard very near him. She pulled out some grapes, and grabbed a golden chalice decorated with precious gems. She squashed the grapes to get the juice.

"I need more grapes." She muttered to herself as she turned and left. How convenient, VGG thought to himself. He brought out a miniature sized bow, a small sponge with an arrow and string attached to it, and the vial of poison. He dipped the sponge in the poison, aimed it at the royal chalice, and released. He was fearful of the probability that it wouldn't go to his target, bit it did. He let it stay there, allowing the poison to diffuse. Video pulled the string when Anya returned. Thankfully, the sponge wasn't noticed. She finished making the drink, and she brought it out.

"Yomc, objective successful." Video whispered.

"Good job."

As he was going to climb down the tree, he paused a bit. There was a group of enemy soldiers striding under him. He remained hidden in the tree, hoping no one noticed him.

The waiter approached Sera again to complete his round of giving away some drinks. The hidden camera caught him.

"OH MY GOD!" Heidenn exclaimed when he saw his face. Mira's jaw dropped.

"HELL YEAH!" DWG pumped his fists into the air.

"Am I dreaming?" Gthang couldn't process the events whether it was true or not.

"Then we're having the same dream!"

"Oh my-" Flare's eyes widened. All of the mods eventually started jumping up and down in joy. They all looked like kids on a Christmas day. Ganja was speechless when he saw the waiter's face. He covered his mouth to muffle his screams of joy.

"The waiter!" Shadow pointed his finger at the screen.

"Yeah, the waiter!"

"I did not see that coming!" Mira laughed with the others.

"We need tacos, champagne, and tacos!" The taco lover shouted. The whole BuildIt district was disturbed.

"Yomc, we all found him."

"Who?"

"We found Daorack!" DWG replied.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Sera started to walk towards the waiter the mods identified as Daorack. She cautiously approached. The five at the roof condensed at a place, if it wasn't Dao, they'd be ready. Yomc already called the getaway vehicle team. They couched and watched as Sera gently patted the shoulder of the waiter. He turned.

"Umm, Dao-?" Sera started but it was cut short by a shh.

"Sera, call me Bloodstone first."

"Why?"

"It is one of the birthstones."

"I don't get it."

"You know, the King's birthday?"

Everyone in the base and the guys on the roof simultaneously realized with an "ooh".

"Garnet is January, for February is-" Daorack said but a gong was banged.

"The King arrives!"

Everyone bowed at the regal royalty. Dressed in robes, much like a royal person should.

"Keep your head down, or you'll get beheaded." Dao warned.

"Wow we could jump in there and kill the king right away." Hubble said. "But the covert killing is already risky like advertising when J or H are around."

"True. Now will the bowing be gone?" Claire grumbled. "Bowing is unhealthy, especially force."

"Rise, my loyal subjects." The King commanded.

"Sink, my loyal subjects." Yomc imitated the King terribly.

"Today, we celebrate..."

"Oh, fuck it." Sera whispered to Dao.

"We have to get out of here, especially Yomc!" He fiercely whispered back.

"How did you know?"

"Eh, I broke in BuildIt once, heard you plan, so I made sure everything goes smooth to you."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Also, I knew you were looking for me, so I appeared to you at some times. I was the drink vendor-"

"IT WAS YOU!" Gallade shouted.

"It was the same person!" Spicy realized.

"And I was the one who griefed Temple Run and Parkour. About the cake, I hoped you'll come, and you did!"

"How did we miss all this?!" Sefex pulled Flare by the collar and shook him.

"Everything is fine. But there is a little problem..."

"WELL THEN HOLY CRAP. CANCEL THE PARTY." DWG said, overheard by everyone.

"We have to cancel two parties for that." Mira added.

"I really have to kick Garnet in the ass." Kick grumbled.

"Jealous?" Misfit giggled.

"I am your boyfriend-"

"For now haha." Yomc interrupted.

"Grr."

"Look, Sera, Garnet and the King are close friends." Daorack informed.

"You're dead, Kick." Yomc teased.

"No you're dead." Kick grunted.

"Garnet is an intelligence officer." Dao said. "He suspects you're here."

"Abort mission?" Spyke asked.

"Not yet." Yomc answered. "We are going to take a shot."

The King continued to give a speech, moving the people loyal to him, but not the ones who were still struggling to follow the rightful leaders.

Awezome parked his getaway car in the mall near the building. Booz arrived and hid near the same mall. Ganja drove his to the other side. All of them had some weapons and arrows. Athens, Rigby, and Mrc were in their respective cars.

"We're all here." Booz reported.

"Good. When the windows break, that is the time." Yomc continued to watch the people just under him. "I will yell abort if something goes wrong."

"Okay." Hubble answered.

"Dao, you know anything more?"

"Yes, but my blueprints are missing. It is about a bunker-"

"It's with us."

"Oh. I will show you later."

"Let us feast!" The King finally announced, taking his drink in hand, before a person stopped him.

"My liege, let us see if your drink is safe."

"Better be safe than dead, thank you, Topaz."

"TOPAZ?" Came the reaction from Magical.

"Birthstones." Flare said, then resuming to decode.

"Okay, the poisoned drink might prove to be, umm, not going to work." Bunnie said.

"The poison is untraceable." Yomc replied. "Somebody must drink it for somebody else to realize that there is poison in it."

"How do you know?"

"I made it myself."

The Garnet guy approached the King. The roof squad watched closely.

"Sir, there is a girl who is very pretty." Garnet pointed to Misfit. "Unfortunately, there is a guy there who's overprotective."

"Patience." The King said. Suddenly Topaz started choking after drinking the poisoned drink. Medics started crowding around Topaz.

"POISON!" the King shouted. He squinted at Misfit. "You!"

"Me?" Misfit asked.

"We're in trouble." Kick assumed a defensive stance.

"ARREST THEM!"

"AAAABOOOORT!" Yomc hollered. The roof people jumped down, the cables supporting them. As soon as they were a few blocks above ground, the cut the cables. Misfit pressed a button. The coins emitted very high pitched noises, causing the large windows to break and shatter. The people were in absolute chaos. Guards escorted them out. Anti-terror teams started pour in. Daorack finally revealed what was under his sleeves. Hidden blades.

"It is the General." The King recognized Yomc. "We meet again."

Daorack was precise, able to take down a whole platoon, effortless. Bunnie and Claire worked side by side in hand-to-hand combat. Hubble and Demon had firepower by their side, shooting flaming arrows. Ganja, Booz, and Awezome had the hitmen in their cars. Athens, Rigby, and Mrc ran in to help.

"Let's get out of here!" Mrc yelled.

"Get out of here!" Dao shouted at everybody. He allowed the others to run out before following.

"Run as fast as you can!"

"Left!"

The elite guard was hot on their heels. They were gaining on them.

"Rendezvous at the 105th avenue!" Yomc ordered. The getaway cars drove madly into that place and waited there. Police were all around the area. They were very near the street when they were cornered.

"Surrender now."

"How about no." Yomc hissed. The elite attacked directly at Yomc, who flinched. Everyone defended him, and thus a clash.

"Get out of here!" Demon shouted.

"The four of us can hold them off." Bunnie said.

"But, what about you?!" Yomc was reluctant to leave them.

"We'll stay." Claire answered.

"GO! LEAVE!" Hubble yelled. The other five scrambled to the cars.

"Do not let them get away!"

"Get through us first!"

The four fought the guards fiercely. The enemy of the nation brought out disks of metal and flung them. The disks changed shape and turned into something like a cuff, two C's linked together, opened, and if they were closed, they would be circles. The flying cuffs were little homing devices. One clasped around Bunnie's neck.

"What-aaah!" She was electrocuted. The next collar shocked Claire. Hubble sliced the collar about to get near him, but a backup brought him down. Demon was deflecting two but a third managed to knock him out. The others escaped barely. The drivers snaked round cars and intersections. The police lost them in no time.

"They were captured." Ganja sighed.

"All my fault." Yomc murmured.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself." Dao comforted. "We will get them back."

"Yomc, we finished deciphering the code." Flare told him.

"And we analyzed it." Shadow added.

"Yomc, in that bunker are criminals. High profile criminals. Wanted ones."

"Is there a possibility that they are there?"

"Yes." Dao answered. "I broke in the bunker itself. But unfortunately, I never got deep in the inner shell."

"What is in there?"

"I overheard some guards talking about precious objects. But no one knew what is inside."

"Why put something important in the outer shell? Whatever it is, when it is in our hands, we can possibly win back our nation."

"I'm going to find out where that bunker is." Spyke returned to het computer and was assisted by Mheljean.

"Tell everyone to prepare. We are going to get whatever is inside that bunker." Yomc ordered. "Full force!"


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

The whole hidden district was busy repairing everything. Some engineering crews modified some weapons and made more. Blades were sharpened. Bows were added with a small scope to be more accurate. Small daggers designed for throwing were created from swords beyond repair. Some stiletto daggers were also made. Jeeps were camouflaged and the engines silenced.

"How is everything going?" Dao asked one of the engineers.

"We're all done."

"Good." He turned to Yomc, who was standing beside him.

"I showed you how to break inside. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Also, why is it called the Bunker?" Yomc thought about it. "A bunker does not allow anything to go inside. It is more of a prison."

"Unless the thing inside the inner shell is valued more than the prisoners."

"Good point. We're aiming at the thing in the inner shell. Secondary objective is to rescue our friends if they're inside."

"We also have the tertiary objective, K2, Crosshair, etc."

"They're not really important."

"Aren't you going to assemble the teams?"

"Yeah, wait."

Meanwhile, somewhere *over the rainbow* out there...

"I hate this place." Demon grumbled. The four of them were already awake. They were thrown in a white room, with a little glass window up there. The room was larger than a normal prison cell, and far more comfier.

"I like this bed." Claire smiled. "It is bouncy." She jumped up and down.

"How can you have fun while we're in a prison hold?"

Claire's smile suddenly turned into a malicious smirk. "You know, we have to wait for the right moment."

"Yeah, we don't really need to strike now." Bunnie agreed, and started hopping on her own bed.

"ARGH! I mean, get out of this cell!"

"Exactly. Look around you, is there an eacape route?"

"No."

"Hey guys." Hubble drew all of the attention on himself. "I need to see what I can see in that window up there."

Everyone else looked at each other and nodded. Telepathy.

"Okay." Demon said.

In BuildIt, the engineering crews finished their job. The insanely high population in BuildIt made things done in a day, when all of them were participating at the same time.

"Teams are already assembled, Yomc." Nyan emotionlessly said. "Don't worry."

"Ehh, okay." He turned around. Awezome was there to halt him. Yomc almost jumped back in surprise.

"Weapons, vehicles, etc. are ready."

"Gooooood, good."

The force of BuildIt was ready. Yomc took a while to ait back and relax for a few minutes. He walked to the lounge, stretching his arms and back while yawning. Yomc opened his eyes, and saw some staff and members crowded closely. Dense circle, he thought, when he leaned over and looked.

"Well, they're playing Heart Attack." Yomc murmured to himself, seeing the players concentrated on the cards. "This is going to be fun to watch." He leaned himself against Pk.

'Ace.' A King was put on the floor.

'Two.' Six. Some still hummed the counting.

'Three.' An ace.

'Four.' DWG yawned at the Jack.

'Five.' The queen of hearts.

'Six.' A seven.

'Seven.'

"WOAH!"

There was a seven of spades right in front of them. The game's point is to count from ace to king, and when the card is the same as the counting, they have to react fast. The first wins, the last loses. The one person with all of the cards with him loses, and has to face a consequence. Everyone slammed their hands into the pile of cards. Howls of pain were heard throughout the building.

"Ahaha! Nes loses again!" Radeon laughed. Pk removed his hand last, he was the first. Yomc left the laughing group, with Rockor laughing the loudest, and headed to the TV.

"This looks fun." Dao commented on the news. It showed some activists peacefully holding a rally for freedom. Their motto was: "We do believe in the power of stuff!"

"Who's the leader? Their slogan is funny but... inspiring." Yomc asked.

"John. The motto came from Avatar."

"Oh. So we have to believe in the power of stuff now."

"Not just that." Dao laughed.

"Get your feet steady, Demon!" Claire complained, his feet was slipping on her leather armor.

"Loki, they're too heavy!" Demon explained.

"Hubble, can't you see anything now?" Bunnie yelled.

"Woah!" Hubble clawed at the window before he lost his balance. Bunnie supported him, Demon supported her, and Claire was supporting everybody.

"I see!" He started to laugh like a maniac. "We have- hey, it's Pieman, Chris, EpicTNTArrow, Albino, and hey lookie there, it is DIRE! And Benjan!"

Claire jumped, therefore letting everyone fall. "Friends!"

"Everyone!" Yomc cleared his throat. Apparently, the teams were assembled, but no one listened.

"Hey." Dao clapped his hands together, getting the attention.

"Thanks, Dao." Yomc breathed deeply. "We must be strong! The other citizens of our country are relying on us to liberate this nation! NOW WHO'S WITH ME?! Apparently, everyone is, hehe."

"Of course." Gthang let a small smile curl in his lips.

"Now, each of us must have the strength of ten men-"

"But I'm a girl." Tiles interrupted.

He sighed. "That was a metaphor. Anyway, we'll raid this freaking bunker!"

"TO SAVE OUR FRIENDS!" Mheljean yelled. After that, the teams discussed the infiltrating process. Dao pointed out the weak points.

"Sabotage team, the bunker has a lot of beams supporting it, just weaken those beams and deliver the final blow here. The bunker will fall." He turned to the Infiltrating team. "You guys need to take down the security. I suppose you already analyzed how."

Flare stroked his invisible, nonexistent beard and nodded with a thumbs up.

"The I Team has the most people, so its ok." Shadow reassured.

"Well, the S Team has only three guys in it, Ganja, Nyan, and Awezome. Almost everyone else is in the I Team." Yomc said.

"Yeah. Communications team, make sure everything is coordinated. Fend off hacks."

"Aye, cap'n!" Spyke said.

"Paramedics. You know your job."

"Of course! Why are we paramedics when we aren't paramedics?" Starfish said.

"Umm, Star, that doesn't make sense." Skylark whispered to him.

"Meh. So this is how you infiltrate the bunker." Dao started the briefing, the routes, the system, everything. In an hour, everyone left off to the place where the bunker is, launching full force.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

"Did you really have to do that?" Hubble rubbed his hurting backside. His bandanna somehow fell from his face.

"Yeah." Claire grinned. Bunnie stood up, glad to have no broken bones. She started to walk back to her own bed when she noticed something. Being observant, she found the room a bit foggy.

"Where's the mist coming from?" Bunnie crawled on the floor to look for the origin.

"I wish it isn't poison gas." Hubble trembled.

"What will they gain from killing us?" Claire asked. "Nothing."

"You're right." He sniffed the air. "It is not poison."

"Let's just think of this as dry ice, okay?" Demon said.

The wall Bunnie was touching started to rumble and move. They all jumped to the middle of the room and hugged each other.

"Are they going to crush us?"

"Man, I hope not."

The wall stopped, and only a portion of it continued moving, but going away from them. It moved sideways, revealing a dark tunnel.

"Where does it lead?" Bunnie asked out of curiousity.

"Let's see for ourselves." Claire said.

"Hmm. Perfectly okay for me." Bunnie followed immediately.

"Let's go, Hubble." Claire beckoned.

"If all of us are coming, I will." Hubble said. He left behind his bandanna that fell on the floor. The four feared the worst while venturing inside.

Meanwhile, the small force that should be able to break in and walk out stopped. The teams parted to occupy their specific directions. The sabotage team was at the north, and the seven others were in alphabetical order, in a clockwise manner.

"Recon." Dao ordered. Every team conveyed their observations through the radio. They figured out the routine, and the advantage that the enemy wasn't expecting an attack.

"The procedure I briefed to you must be followed." Dao reminded.

"Yessiree."

"I already replaced the security camera feed to a looping feed of the same tape. There are also some tweaks to minimize suspicion, such as someone tripped, or a wild ocelot." Mhel told his superiors.

"Nice." Shadow complemented.

"Thank you."

"Okay, Delta and Echo, take out the squads first." Yomc ordered.

Radeon, Magical, Misfit, and Pk sprang up. To their advantage, the dozen or so reacted somewhat slowly. Radeon had no problem with his custom made sword. Pk used some vines to swing and kick the enemies down, then he used his dual swords. Magical and Misfit teamed together to throw their daggers. The Echo team, made up of Kick, Video, Sera, and Bacon, used the shadows. The squad was dumbfounded when their groupmates disappeared, taken by an invisible entity. At first, they thought Herobrine was real, but they soon realized that there was someone using a tranquilizer to take them down. They were caught completely off guard when the Echo team attacked. Armed respectively with dual swords, an improvised bow that shoots automatically, a sharp long sword, and a crossbow, they took out the guards.

"Nice work, ninjas." Yomc said. Someone from the Charlie team tried to stifle his giggle. At least, no one else heard his laugh.

Yomc ordered the Golf team to scout the Outer Shell. Wishing to kill some time, they retreated back into the forest cover. Yomc climbed up a tree, almost breaking the branch below him, but he quickly moved before he could fall. When he rested his back on the bark, he was immediately interrupted.

"Yomc!" Spyke called.

"Wat."

"Something is happening in the Inner Shell!"

"What of it?"

"Someone externally broke their system firewalls. The prison cells are open!"

"Good news then."

"Umm, dude, it is actually BAD news." Mhel interrupted. "According to the real security camera feed, the doors are open but nobody went out."

The Golf team returned. Low reported. "There are around fifteen dozen inside. We need help, we didn't take more information, we might get caught."

"Oh no. Let's storm in."

The sabotaging team crawled in the air vents while the infiltrating teams started the attack. The whole bunker was far bigger than the three thought. They crawled through the huge fan blades, not worrying since the hacking team of BuildIt had taken care of them. The trio found the control room completely by chance.

"I'm going in." Ganja signed. He kickes the exit open, surprising the technicians. He took out to when he jumped down. Nyan and Awezome followed and backed up each other. Their weapons that they used were non lethal. They finished the fight using mostly hand-to-hand combat. In no time, the enemies-but-innocent were cuffed and tied up.

"Are we going to hold them hostage?" Nyan asked, face red.

"Yes and no." Awezome panted, wiping his sweat.

"Wew, these guys know self defense." Ganja started to tamper with their computers. With a few clicks, Ganja accomplished something. He praised himself, jokingly.

"What did you just do?" Nyan asked. "Really, what?"

"I disabled the alarm here." Ganja smiled. The three ran out to place the explosives in the right place. When the rebels attacked, and, as always, they will try and hit the alarm. It will sound only in one area, so the other side won't be alarmed at all. As a result, the infiltrating people met resistance with, unfortunately, no reinforcement.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

The group stormed into the Outer Shell, knocking out many soldiers. The enemy had far more superior weapons and tactics, but nothing can stop the willpower of the rebels. They all have made up their mind about annihilation, and wedge their way into the Inner Shell. They were going to take what they want. The Alpha until to Golf teams surrounded the bunker/fortress.

"Alarm!" One managed to yell before he was silenced. Another guard hurried and pushed the red button. Rigby knocked him out, unconscious.

"Don't worry people. The alarm system has been tampered with." Nyan assured while planting an IED on one of the main support beams.

"We're blowing this bunker up at your signal." Ganja said, punching a guard numerous times.

"Well, not yet."

"We need to go there to make a shortcut to the Inner Shell." Mrcee pointed to a seemingly abandoned pathway.

"Let's go."

The four Meatballs crawled their way in the tunnel. It had gone pitch black. Demon wished he had eyes that can see in the dark. Hubble thought it would be cool to see in infrared and ultraviolet. Bunnie wanted echolocation. Claire wanted to utilize seismic sense.

"I see a light." Hubble squinted. Yes, there was a light.

"Oh no. Are we dead?" Demon said. "I don't remember dying."

"I don't think we're dead." Bunnie answered.

The bright light became larger. They realized they were nearing it, so they became confident enough to stand and walk. When they reached the tunnel's end, and then the four shielded their eyes to adjust. They were in a very large room. The walls were white, but devoid of paintings or beauty. And they weren't alone.

The teams moved fairly fast. Shadow elbowed his way with brass knuckles and stiletto daggers. Mrcee fought with a standard sword in a unique way, his hands dexterous as he whirled it around. Gallade used both sword and bow. Rigby relied on agility and knife throwing.

"The only prison ward is just next by this!" Dao pointed. He turned and punched a dumb soldier in the face, and then roundhoused another. He did all that before resuming to run.

"Do all routes lead there?" Yomc asked, tackling a guard. Dao nodded in response. "Here comes Charlie and Echo."

"Any news?"

DWG panted before replying. "The... paramedics... *breathe* are busy with Delta."

"Radeon somehow slipped. Pk needed more weapons. Misfit and Magical were knocked out by a hidden person until Radeon took him out." Booz explained.

"Wait wait wait hold on a second there." Yomc raised both hands. "How did Radeon slip?"

"Oh, no, don't believe them, he tripped." Gthang said.

"Tripped on WHAT?"

"On a foot." Spicy answered.

"Whose foot?"

"The invisible person."

"Was he taken out?"

"I just told you, Radeon took him out." Booz sighed.

"So he tripped trying to neutralize that person?"

The whole Charlie team nodded.

"The WHY is Radeon under the care of our medics?"

"Umm..." Gthang hummed. "Tell him."

"You tell him." Booz whispered.

"Fine. So, Starfish insisted."

"What?!" Yomc groaned. "Just- never mind."

"How about you?" Flare asked Echo.

"We just came by chance." Kick replied.

"How about Foxtrot?"

"Securing the other routes with Golf." Video answered. They looked at the gigantic door that looked like a garage door.

"This is the second to the last door." Dao said.

The shouts of the guards trying to find and stop them were starting to become audible. There, the large door hindering them from entering. There was a keyhole at a place.

"Anyone knows what we need?" Yomc drew attention to the small crevice.

"A key."

"Get out of my way." Sera pushed herself into the crowd. She unsheathed her knife, and stabbed that hole.

"What? Why?" Yomc's jaw dropped.

The door opened, as if answering his question. Sera smirked at him. The combined teams walked in, not letting their guard down. It was a large room with another door at tge opposite side. The ceiling of the room was very high up. Doric, ionic, and corinthian columns added beauty and strength. There were sofas, chairs, tables, vases with flowers, and paintings.

"Welcome to the lounge." Dao said, arms up.

"This is a lounge? Looks more like a mansion in a bunker."

"Exactly, lol."

"COMPANY!" Bacon screamed as soldiers poured in the lounge. The teams took cover behind the comfortable sofas and the thick doric columns. Sera threw small, lightweight but sharp daggers and shurikens. The sword-wielding people assaulted. The archers aimed and fired at stationary and noobish soldiers, and at tge same time, taking out the subjects only they can defeat.

"MORE INCOMING!" Video shrieked.

"I'm renaming your team to the 'blood-curdling screams' team." Yomc muttered.

The Delta team entered the scene, providing sone relief.

"Where have you been?" Shadow yelled. "What took you so long?"

"Starfish insisted!" Radeon yelled back. Shadow simply sighed. The five teams were pinned down in no time.

"We're not going to make it!" Pk cried.

"You know, and this is a random statement." Dao said, the thought out of the blue. "Punishment comes from above."

Everyone subconsciously looked up. There were large chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. Shining because of the glass crystals and silver metal. They looked beautiful, but they're really dangerous.

"That should do the trick." Dao said. The archers aimed for the cables that hung them in the air. Gravity did the rest. The chandeliers crashed down to earth.

"YOMC! GET IN THERE NOW!" Misfit barked.

"What about you?" Yomc was hesitant.

"It's closing! The prison is just over there!" Rockor pointed to the door.

"But-!"

"GO DANGIT." Sefex yelled.

Yomc, the Alpha and the Bravo teams, sped to the large door that was believed to lead to the prison ward. They slid in just before it closed. It was a very slim shot, but they made it inside the Inner Shell.

The medics arrived in the same moment, assisting the people left outside.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 _

"We're sliding on a frictionless surface!" Mrcee screamed, clawing the floor.

"Not exactly frictionless, but it's sloping!" Gallade corrected.

_Thud._

The Bravo team crashed first on the wall at the end, even if there was level ground. While Bravo was disoriented, Athens and Flare slid down, but stopped in the middle part of the level floor. Dao and Yomc gracefully leapt before arriving at the end, and then landed lightly.

"You better teach us how to do that." Rigby groaned, standing. Everyone helped each other get on their feet.

"The prison is just right over there." Dao said. The group turned right and hurried, encountering several enemies on the way. They attacked and moved, defeating them all. Finally, after minutes of running that felt like hours, they arrived at their destination. All of them took five minutes to rest a little bit.

"What an adrenaline rush!" Shadow sighed to himself.

"The prison is just right here." Dao rested his back against the door to the ward.

"Let's get in before they arrive." Shadow said. Yomc looked back. Shadows of the angry guards appeared and their shouts were getting heard.

"Let's get in NOW." Yomc hurried.

When the guards arrived to the door of the prison, they couldn't see the targets. Moreover, the door couldn't open.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, the four realized there were people inside, and it was a good thing, since they were friends.

"There's the rest." Albino said.

"Hi." Chris8080 greeted.

"Hi there." Pyromancer waved.

"Hello to everyone!" Bunnie smiled. Hubble proceeded to hug everybody else, surprising most of them.

"Anyone know where we are?" Chris asked just before Hubble suddenly embraced him. Chris glanced into his soul coldly, so he backed off slowly. He straightened himself with a hairflip.

"I know not about this mediocre chamber." Claire replied in her Asgardian voice.

"Let's split up and find-"

The tunnels abruptly closed with a bang.

"I'm freaking out." KrisKrikken squeaked.

The wall closest to them rumbled loudly. The prisoners gave in to fear and hugged each other. The wall cracked and shook.

Alpha and Bravo entered the prison level. The prison's white walls were dull. At least there was a taste for art, as the walls had colorful paintings and flowers. There were also antiques hanging on the wall, and some origami flowers were scattered around.

"We locked out every guard." Athens smirked.

"True. Let's check the prison cells." Yomc ordered. The eight split. Flare used the main prison controls to open all cells. When they investigated their respective aisles, they were horrified.

Nobody was inside.

Dao rushed in all of the cells, the search in vain. Yomc broke down and turned the whole prison upside down in desperation. Gallade ran around to check again. Athens checked for clues. Mrcee and Rigby shouted their names in hopes of a faint voice or an answer. Shadow happened to pass by the cell where Hubble left his bandanna.

"Hey guys!" Everyone ran to him. "I think this is Hubble and his trio's cell."

Yomc decided to pause his rampage for a bit.

"This is Hubble's." Athens said. "They were here."

"You don't say."

"Hey look." Flare pointed to the window. There was a footprint on the wall too high up. "They must have looked outside."

"Did they escape?" Dao asked.

"No. There are no struggle clues."

Mrcee interrupted. "There are three steel bars on that window. They couldn't have escaped that way."

Yomc held his earpiece. "Spyke?"

Static.

"No signal."

This bunker was designed so that it doesn't have wireless connection." Dao explained. "Like a large dead spot."

"Look at that wall!" Shadow pointed.

"What's the relevance?" Gallade questioned the importance.

"The paint gets darker here."

He touched that region, realized it was dirt, and pulled it back. "Eww."

"Weird. That part has the only dirt." Mrcee wondered. Shadow suddenly punched that portion. He shuddered.

"Made of cement." Shadow massaged his fist. Dao wiped off the dirt, and pressed his ear on the wall.

"No. Only very hard wood." Dao realized. "And it's hollow."

"Blast it." Yomc ordered. "Use the C3."

WikiRigbyDude planted a C3, with explosive charge of three Creepers in one package. They went outside, and then Rigby pushed a remote's button. The device was triggered, and exploded. The wall was blasted, a large hole formed.

"A tunnel. Come to think of it, there were tunnels." Rigby said.

Daorack looked at his blueprints again. "We're standing here." He pointed at a spot. "Then there's the tunnel. They don't show that there were secret paths, but there are large empty spaces in the prison."

"Let's check the others." Athens suggested. They agreed. They went into the adjacent cell, blasted the same wall, and there was an entirely different tunnel.

"Yes. There are tunnels in the area." Gallade confirmed.

"Let's go back to Hubble's cell." Flare waved.

"Why? We already have a tunnel here." Mrcee asked.

"I see his point." Athens stated. "I'll explain. We all are sure that cell contained Hubble. We do know that he was there. So, that tunnel may lead to where he went."

"Good point. Let's go there."

They returned to Hubble's prison cell.

"Turn on your flashlights. We're going in." Yomc said. They brought them out, flicked the switch, and walked into the secret pathway.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

"Is there something terrifying there?" Kris asked.

"Be optimistic." Chris told everyone calmly, but his voice was a bit shaky. The wall rumbled more.

"Man, I hope nothing bad happens to us." Albino stuttered.

The wall had a lot of cracks, then it broke down. The implosion created dusty mist, causing many to cough. The mist settled, they investigated the wall. No monster. Nothing was there. There was no robot sent to annihilate them. There was no monster to send the prisoners to oblivion. Instead, there was another chamber, smaller than tge place they were in. The walls were painted gray with a tinge of blue. Small paintings hung on the wall. Bonsai trees added zen peace. It was a circular pathway around the wall, which they all assumed solid.

"What a more pleasant environment." Benjan commented on the place. "Far better than my cell."

"I'm walking around." Bunnie said.

"Coming with you." Claire caught up with her best friend.

"This must be the core of the bunker." Dire hypothesized.

"Agreed with that." Albino did a thumbs up.

"I feel strange about this place." John said, walking to a painting.

"Me too." Pyromancer added, approaching the same painting.

In less than five minutes, an explosion came from their previous chamber. They ran out to see what happened.

Yomc and company walked in that tunnel for what seemed like ages. Two people were fanning themselves.

"This path is surprisingly clean." Dao noticed.

"Maybe it was a vacuum." Yomc said. "How long have we been walking?"

"Ten minutes." Rigby answered, checking his watch. When they all turned left, then right, they halted. A dead end.

"Blast it?" Mrcee asked for permission. Dao nodded. As soon as the C3 was fixed on place, they took cover and let it explode. A light illuminated the tunnel, so they turned their flashlights off and walked to the end. The group arrived at the next chamber, and were instantly happy. Familiar faces were there. Most of them, people who went missing in the past months.

"HEY!" Mrcee laughed, walking to the friendlies.

"Oh my waffles." Benjan grinned. "We're rescued!"

"Finally, I'm out of this boring place." Chris sighed in joy, but his face's expression didn't change from being emotionless.

"Good to see you all!" Daorack said as Hubble started his huge hugfest.

"We're safe!" Demon pumped his fist into the air. At the same time, Bunnie and Claire came running back.

"Guys! We-" Bunnie's eyes widened. "HEY!"

"Yo B!" Athens waved. They high-fived.

"If you're not aware, we're at the core of the bunker." Dao reminded the attackers of their mission.

"What's with the core?" Benjamin asked.

"We're going to seize whatever is in the core." Yomc pointed to the other chamber. "By the way, how-?" He referred to the hole on the wall.

"We didn't blast it, the tunnels led us here, then this wall imploded by itself." Albino explained.

"Also, Bunnie and I found a door." Claire walked inside. The rest followed her to another point in the circle. It was made of steel, with a keypad near it.

"We can't blast through it." Mrcee looked at the schematics again.

"It says that thing is made of solid steel. Not to mention, stone support." Galladepow added.

"I know the passcode of this." Daorack punched the keys.

"How?" Yomc asked.

"I overheard the guards when I busted in." He smiled. He pressed the keys in order. 8-7-3-2-7-8-3. The LED turned green and the door opened bit by bit.

In the lounge, all of the teams were pinned. There were many casualties, whom Starfish was taking care of. He was forcing them to eat enchanted golden apples, which got the attackers back on track. Even the engineers outside entered and fought.

"I have had enough of this crap." Tiles cursed. She picked up her stash of lethal potions and enhancing liquids. She enhanced herself with Speed and Regeneration, and accidentally dropping a splash potion of Invisibility. She ran out into the face of danger and threw Harming and Poison potions everywhere. She also caused Nausea among the enemy troops. Skylark saw Tiles assault aggressively.

"I think I'll do the same." She told her patient. She got her belt of Healing potions, and armed herself with ones to protect herself. The splash potions of healing flew across the room from Skylark's hands. The enemy's force was overwhelming that even the medics ran around throwing potions like crazy.

The door opened centimeter by centimeter. The speed was painstakingly slow. Yomc couldn't wait to lay his eyes on what thing the King holds precious that His Majesty built a fort around it. Is it money? Gold? Diamond? Emerald? Golden Apples? Weaponry? Armor? Technology? A secret laboratory? His curiosity was on overdrive. Everyone stuck to the wall, just in case.

"It's open." Dao announced. Yomc darted inside first, then abruptly stopped. Since almost everybody followed him into the core, five bumped into Yomc, so they all fell. Three more tripped on the fallen people. Four were tackled down by the ones who tripped. The rest of the group remained standing. It took the thirteen people a couple of minutes to stand. They groaned in annoyance, only to replace their expressions with the same face of shock. Nobody expected this. They stared at the subjects, and vice versa.

"Stop staring at us." One wearing a neon blue visor ordered with an authoritative voice.

"We can't believe our eyes!" Yomc explained. "All this time, you were here."

"The news said you were exiled out of this server!" Dao shared the shock.

"Did you just believe in those lies?" Claire questioned the others. "Apparently, you did."

"Yeah, she's right." Another said, in a red shirt.

"We, the Crew, exiled?" One of them chuckled. He was in a red soldier's coat, a helmet on his head. "Oh boy, what excuses and lies have they been feeding you?"

"Many things that taste like cockroaches." Yomc joked, forcing the collar around Saul's neck to open. He stepped on it to destroy it.

"Have you tasted cockroaches?" Jerry asked, again, jokingly. Albino was pulling his collar apart.

"No, but I bet they taste like shit."

"Have you tasted shit?" Hai bit on the cheese Dire gave him. Ben and Dao were helping to remove Hai's own electrocuting collar.

"No, eww."

"Just kidding."

"Grrr!" Claire was getting frustrated as Harry's collar won' budge. She grabbed two knives with the length of her forearm.

"Claire!" Bunnie shouted. "DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Jerry!" Harry shouted as the knife-wielding _ god/goddess of mischief _was approaching him. She slashed at the collar, perfectly cut. Harry clutched his neck. No blood.

"Wooh, thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm beginning to question this girl's state of mentality." Hai whispered to Yomc.

"Prison might be a factor."

"But she was not alone." Potato argued.

"Just imagine being electrocuted by something around your neck." Saul interrupted. "It hurts. A LOT."

"Might be." Yomc stroked his chin.

"And maybe she doesn't like the sight of it, so she just imagined it as someone she hates so much and she saw it as decapitating a person." Potato said, his voice fading towards the end of the sentence.

"Uhhh... yeah." Saul started to whistle.

"We have weapons here. Grab as many as you can." Jerry pointed to a row of workbenches. All sorts of weapons were there. Everyone collected their share. Armed and dangerous, the Crew and the rebels started fighting for their ticket out.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

The guards just outside of the prison ward lightened up when the door clicked. Overly happy in general. When it slid open, their faces were priceless.

"Hi, my name is Hai." He said, accompanied by less than a minute of combat. When he finished, he took a large bite out of the cheddar in his hand.

"Get out of your feet. Run!" Dire yelled. The combined groups ran like their lives were at stake. Thankfully no one tripped on the inclined plane. Harry used his rocket to blast the door. The Crew stayed back. Everyone else attacked the backs of the enemy.

"Bravo! Cover the right flank!" Yomc shouted his orders. "Alpha! Watch our six. Everyone, to the left."

They needes to relieve the Charlie up to Golf teams. The medics finally took their break. The jail breaking section successfully defended the severely weakened teams.

"There were too many of them." Nyan complained.

"We were pinned. Glad you arrived!" Rockor praised.

"Wait, have you gotten what was in the Inner Shell?" Sefex asked, before kicking the guard almost killing him.

"Yeah." Yomc replied. Every other platoon poured into the lounge.

"We're dead!" Video cried. The Crew emerged from hiding, scaring them off. "We're alive!"

"Nice timing." Claire relaxed a bit.

"Yeah. Stunning, lel." Bunnie agreed. The enemy scampered away from the lounge, screaming when the Crew attacked. Truly a magnificent sight.

"RETREAT!"

"Let's get out of here. Sabotage, detonate." Yomc shouted.

"Two minutes!" Ganja cued everyone to run out of the building. They raced through the pathways that seemed like a labyrinth. A computer voice made them halt for a second.

_Self destruct in one minute._

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Starfish cried out. Tiles slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

"Let's go!" Jerry hollered. Rubble was falling. The ground under them shook, caused by some machines under the bunker itself. The large slabs almost crushed Delta. The Foxtrot team experienced near death. A slab fell right in front of them. Rockor, Sefex, Gthang, and Nes shrieked like a Slender Man in a grass skirt and a pineapple on his head appeared in front of them. Who wouldn't be surprised?

"There! The exit!" Hubble pointed to the small hole of safety. All hurried to it. The bombs planted by the sabotage trio exploded too soon.

"Hurry!" Yomc panicked, as three more teams were still inside.

_Three._

Foxtrot tripped on the way out, and at least they were already outside when Sef fell.

_Two._

The last infiltrating team ran out.

_One._

The whole bunker collapsed just right after Skylark stepped out.

"Phew." Yomc wiped off the sweat off his brow.

"Is everyone here?" Dao asked.

"We're all here."

"Let's go."

Everyone boarded the vehicles and drove back to BuildIt safely. The forest gave them cover as they escaped. As they drove through there, Yomc got a shortwave radio working.

"Spyke, it's me." Yomc said.

"Yeah, gotcha."

"Listen closely. We got the JH Crew."

"Oh?"

The people left on base were overjoyed. Rejuvenated.

The guards of the tunnels of BuildIt, disguised as foliage, got the message. They gladly opened the entrances when the Crew arrived in view. When they went through, the sentries immediately closed the entrances and tightened security. The lights turned on as they went, and turned off right after they passed. It was security protocol. The convoy was greeted with a Heroes' Welcome. It was complete with a banner and a feast. A crescendo of cheers and screams were heard when the hidden district saw the jeeps. There were fireworks. A really festive mood. They were led to the large BuildIt lounge, where a celebration awaited them.

"Haha!" Hubble nearly broke his glass when he hit it with Starfish's. "Your derp stories are funny!"

"We're going to be derp friends!" Starfish laughed. "Also, I started this dance craze back at home. It's called 'Do the Starfish'."

"How do you do the dance?"

"The simplest dance. You put your hands up." The two did. "Now flail them while jumping. IT'S FUN!"

"This must be Christmas!" One laughed, eating his tacos, gobbling them up.

But back at the ruins of the Bunker, the sight was unhappy. The King was there, furious.

"We fought, sir. But they were too strong." The warden groaned in pain.

"I will get the vengeance." The King vowed. He walked out of the healing tent. Staring at the bunker, once a proud fortress, but now a heap of rubble. The sun started to rise. When he saw the orange rays of the sun, he realized something.

"Garnet!" He called. Garnet was admiring a picture of a certain moderator, and he quickly pocketed it at the sound of his name.

"Yes?"

"Tell the noon news I have an announcement to make today."

"What announcement?"

"About my revenge."

"Good idea, sir." Garnet looked at the picture again, and sighed.


	22. Chapter 22

_Merry Christmas! So I decided to just finish it all today :)_

_Chapter 22_

As the hidden district celebrated the return of the Crew, the screens of the computers went noisy then went blank.

"SPYKE, ANYONE! THE COMPUTERS!" Mhel panicked. The base was silenced for a while. She rushed to her seat.

"What happened?" Harry asked. Spyke tried to open them manually, only to find a virus had been planted into the BuildIt mainframe. Spyke and the computer team tried to stop the hack, but a folder named "IG" had been saved by the virus. They couldn't halt the data transfer.

"We can't save the system!" Spyke yelled in frustration.

"No wait. Hold on." Harry stole a chair. Potato was about to sit on it, so he fell to the floor. "It isn't being hacked."

"What?"

"Don't argue with him." Saul calmed her down.

"It's just like an email being sent into the form of a virus." Harry typed on the keyboard with a loud takatakataka sound. The invading software finally finished its purpose. Harry opened the IG folder, then plugged a flash drive on the computer. Its LED flashed red, then it blinked, finally turning light green. He pulled it out.

"Keep distance." All obeyed him. He placed the flash drive on the floor, and a light suddenly beamed out of it.

"Woah." Demon flinched.

"What's that?" Rockor asked.

"Hologram." Hai replied. A figure appeared, becoming a distinct shape of a human. The figure became sharper, and color added life to it, until a person was visible.

"XENON!" Bunnie waved. "Hi!"

"Hello there!" Xenon chuckled.

"Where did you go?" Sefex asked the holo.

"I left JH to defend my own against the same King who tried to conquer us."

"What happened?"

"They left us alone after a month, hah."

"This is awesome." Starfish tried to touch holographic Xenon. Xenon's shape got disfigured.

"No touch." Xenon said.

"Fish of Star, stay behind." Skylark pulled him away.

"Ok, there." Xenon became human again. "I need to tell you something."

"Spill it." Potato said.

"First, we hacked the bunker too, so we got your address, plus anything weird that happened inside is purely my responsibility." Xenon pointed to himself.

"Gee, thanks." Yomc told him.

"You were the mysterious helper, back there." Chris said.

"It was only last night when we finally blasted through the firewalls."

"Yeah, what nice security." Someone from Xenon's side said.

"Helium, shaddap."

"No." Helium answered back. "How about no."

"Then I'll get Chlorine and every other element to shut you up!"

Xenon's server's government always had fun. In some instances, they played, even if there was an important event. They even had their own nicknames. The executive branch was dubbed Noble Gases. The legislation had two separate names. The upper house was the Alkali Metals and the lower was the Alkaline Earth Metals. The Judicial Branch was the Actinides and Lanthanides. Nonmetal elements were for the other very important persons, or high-ranking officials. Metalloids were named for military. The whole server recognizes them by their nicknames, and the whole periodic table of elements were part of their identity.

"Xenon's server looks like a nice tourist destination." Skylark commented, earning a sharp glare from Saul.

"Thanks. One last thing, people, we're currently trying to blast through the coastal barricades set up by the King's forces. Their Navy was quite easy to hack into, haha." Xenon boasted, but with genuine generosity. "We're going to help you take back your server."

"Your help is much appreciated!" Jerry said.

"No problem." The Official Xenon grinned before his hologram faded.

Xenon stepped out of the machine for the hologram in the other side. He removed the wires all around his body, and hopped out of the chamber he was in. There were small cameras all around in three hundred and sixty degrees around him. Microphones were planted all around the room for stereo sounds. Xenon went to Helium's side.

"Shut up next time, okay?"

The party resumed, only to be ended suddenly by Sefex. He _had _to interrupt after three minutes flat of noise and dance.

"What is it now?" Hubble asked. Sefex pointed to the television. A news anchor reported about the bunker 'tragedy'. They showed no interest in it until the reporter paused, talking to the crew off screen.

"Oh, this is not good." Claire muttered. The blonde on TV turned back to the audience and started blabbering about an announcement. The feed cut to a footage of the King, behind him, the palace. Not exactly a palace, but it was called the Fart Palace for a reason. It had colored glass windows, the cores of the walls made of obsidian for extra protection against explosives. Steel and iron provided support. Quartz, marble, granite, and other stuff decorated the building. There was a courtyard in front of it, well, all around it. Trees of every kind were scattered, along with bushes. There was a pool at the west courtyard.

"Citizens of this server," His Majesty started. The tone on his voice had something in it that made the people watch him in mixed fear, anxiety, and anticipation. "As you know, a fortress I have built has been reduced to rubble by a little group of rebels."

"Technically speaking, the fortress destroyed itself." Rockor flatly said.

"The moon has pulled its tides too high."

"The moon?" Yomc asked.

"He calls the rebels that." Hai answered hastily.

"It has destroyed an important part in my rule. Like a phoenix, it will rise from ashes, alive." The guy has a serious hobby of metaphors and figurative language, the rebels thought. "The moon's time is up. The sun shall now show its rightful dominion in the sky in the day." They leaned in closer. "I need to rule over this unruly nation. It will all be changed in less than a day. I will be crowned as your king."

The footage ended. The party ended. The rebel faction stared at the TV, mouth opened wide in surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

The district was busy, everyone double timed for the next mission.

"Make haste!" Claire shouted.

"MEDICS! MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS ALRIGHT!" Harry ordered. Skylark, Starfish, and Tiles immediately scuttled around, checking health and giving golden apples for extra energy. They needed everyone who could participate. Everyone who can walk, run, and fight. Brewers made a lot of splash potions.

"Men and women, this is the King's coronation we're talking about." Jerry started the Crew's inspirational message. "We shall prevent that from happening, people. We should fight for our freedom, or die trying."

"No guts, no glory." Harry added.

"No retreat, no surrender."

"We'll regroup in the afterlife."

"We will." Claire held her dagger tight.

"So, here is what we planned to do." Yomc put a map of the palace on a wall for everyone to see.

"Very few among us know about a network of tunnels everywhere. Secret pathways." Saul said. He put up another map, a lot of dark spaces around. They figured that they were the tunnels. "Well hidden that the King might not notice." _Even though we're not independent for months, _he didn't add.

"Who's going in?" Mira inquired.

"Meatballs 1 up to four will be with me to creep through these walls." Yomc replied.

"Sweet." Claire grinned.

"Now, everyone else will attack directly. That's what the plan is."

"If we fail, then it's a true pleasure to know you." Potato smiled.

"See you all if we die trying." Saul said.

"We'll have a feast!" Claire spoke.

"With balloons." Hai added.

"To the death."

The whole nation panicked about the sudden turning of the tables. Martial law was implemented instantly after the announcement was made. Most hoped that a miracle will happen. Some believed it was only a bluff. A few lost all hope and turned away, not wishing to witness. Many planned. Yomc and co hopped in a tunnel before closing it with a boulder. All five wore special breathing equipment in case of low oxygen levels or possible radon poisoning, walking calmly to preserve breathable air. The tunnels have seldom been opened.

"Looks damp." Bunnie shined the inflammable light at the walls.

"There's a water source above us." Demon said.

"Water… we're almost there." Yomc said.

The rebels separated into small groups to attack the palace itself. The first wave disguised as soldiers of the King's Imperial Army, taken down earlier. They wandered around, in pairs, and prepared for the attack. The second group disguised as foliage, moving ever so slowly. The third did its best to pretend to be journalists. The first squad snuck up close to some guards in the palace, carefully calculated steps and moves defining their purpose. The kills were unexpected, silent, as the spies backstabbed. The rest moved closer until everyone arrived at the courtyard.

"Yomc, look at the time." Hubble said. The rebel leader stole a glance at his watch, eyes widening in realization, heart pumping faster.

"Oh no. The coronation already started!"

The King walked on the red carpet, the choir singing praise. The skilled singers were forced to. They sang _Hail the King of Conquerors _in perfect harmony, but to no feelings other than anger, anxiety, panic, and desperation. At every row of chairs he passed, the people bowed to him, a manner to all rightful Kings. The whole feed was being provided by the national news, watched by every citizen.

"Yomc, we're in the courtyard." DWG reported in a whisper.

"We're already in the palace, people." Yomc said before ending the connection.

"Hey lookie here, found an exit." Bunnie pulled a trapdoor open.

"Claire, I mean _Loki-" _

"Any name." Claire said.

"Scout the area, look for any paths to the coronation place."

Claire crawled out of the trapdoor. She could hear the music of the choir, singing. _They're starting, I need a plan,_ she thought as she hid herself in the shadows. The black in her leather armor aided greatly, however, the five were at the place where the Imperial Guard took some breaks. A soldier walked right before her, miraculously not noticing her. She also wondered how it happened, following him to the other part of the castle. She tread closer said guard did notice her. He stepped closer to her to attack and bind her, but she reacted fast. When he unsheathed his sword, she pulled out a sharp dagger. They were alone, the closest person was two halls away.

"Got to do better than that, mate." He taunted.

"Oh, mortal _dummkopf,_ I have more tricks up my sleeve."

"Did you just mumble in Italian?"

"Deutsch. German. Learning it."

The two dueled. The guard was clearly an idiot, as Claire described in her last statement. She wasted no time slashing at him. His sword hit her twice or more times, inflicting deep injury. She fought back, and the two enemies dueled for some time until she finally took the upper hand by tricking him to use two hands to lift his sword. She stabbed, and then the winner hid the body somewhere, retreating to the trapdoor.

"What dahek took you so long?" Bunnie asked.

"One, we need a new door. Two, I had a fight." Claire covered the wound in her arm, while letting the others bleed.

"Medic." Demon whispered in his comm.

"No need, I'm a god." She grinned. "I can do it."

"Fine." They forded another path to find another door.

The King sat on the throne. His face beamed with pride and enjoyment, taking his seat in the throne. Everyone was instructed to bow down before him. The ceremony is happening fast, panicking the attackers in the courtyard.

"Take this scepter to symbolize strength." The crown placer said, handing him a golden scepter decorated with rare gemstones. Garnet was standing somewhere near a pillar, thinking of something, or _someone_ else.

Saul spread his wings as far and wide as he could.

"Oh, man, I feel rejuvenated to spread them after months of prison." Saul yawned, and took flight. He carried Potato with him. That day, the Crew will take back their nation. A big day indeed. They flew high up in the sky, and their arrival signaled their hidden fighters to rise and fight.

"FREEDOM!" EpicTNTArrow yelled. The guards were somewhat confused when they thought a bush was speaking, but said bush wielded a sword. Using the vital element of surprise, they shouted their war cries, battling the palace guards.

"And I-" the placer was interrupted by the noise coming from all courtyards.

"What is that noise?"

The live TV feed provided more fuel for their small flames of hope. Soon, the flickering light was resurrected to a bright one, and the masses cheered from their homes. The men fought with fierce determination, stubborn willpower, and burning desire for freedom.

"Benjan, look out!" Chris shouted. Ben ducked and kicked, sending the poor soldier to the dirt.

"Thanks."

"Storm in, people!" Dire yelled, and everyone proudly went in. They brought the doors down forcefully. "THAT THRONE IS NOT YOURS!"

The King stood up. "Oh, it's mine."

The elite squads utilized high-tech gadgets against them. The tech savvy troops used those devices to tie them all up with cables, and began to pull them. Suddenly, a boomerang cut those metal ropes, sharp edges easily breaking them. The boomerang returned to its owner's hand. It was a blonde person, eyes furious.

"Garnet?!" the King stared at him.

"I can't stand it anymore! You hurt my- ACH!" The King had fired a stunning arrow at him, sending him backwards.

"Garnet!" Misfit screamed.

"Where do traitors go?" The King rhetorically asked, before launching another blow at him. "They go down." Garnet was forced to go backwards to hit a wall hard, rendering him unconscious.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

Claire crept out of another trapdoor, finding another tunnel. "All clear."

At the moment they heard those two words, they all emerged out, sticking their backs to the wall to the right. Bunnie peeked out of the corner, and cued everyone to move. There was a steep wooden flight of stairs leading up.

"Careful. Keep your steps light." Demon said a precaution. They trudged lightly, and upon ascending, they found another door. Once opened, they found out it opened inwards, and they got out silently. The door was disguised as a highly detailed painting. It was covered by glass. They carefully closed the door, and then crouched low and moved fast. They came across a small balcony.

"Ohmainotch." Hubble muttered. Most of the direct attackers were down, and the last of them were fighting desperately. The King was proceeding with the coronation. "Guys, we have to save them."

All of a sudden, there was a loud _pfft _sound, surprising the people inside.

Benjan cracked his eyes open. The light was blinding him, so he tried to adjust them. Then the sensation of being dragged assaulted him. He remembered what happened. He quickly stood up and strangled the person dragging him away.

"That's for banning waffles here." He hissed. The accompanying noises woke up the other rebels.

"SEIZE THEM!"

"OH HECK NAW." DWG hit the back of an enemy soldier's head. Dire destroyed the morale. Chris, the mods, John, and Albinobat were with him in destroying their weapons crate. Dao and the Bunker Sabotage Team had no problem blowing up their vans. They were shown on TV, earning louder cheers and whistles from the masses in forced curfew.

"It smells like rotten eggs, sir." The placer said.

"Proceed in my coronation, mister." The King said in a low tone. He picked up a chalice of wine resting on a purple cushion.

"Take this wine that means-"

The roof suddenly exploded. The Crew entered gloriously, with a pose. J and H stood at side view in respect to the King's perspective, back-to-back, heads tilted up slightly, holding their weapons. Jerry had a targe, while Harry had a rocket launcher straight from TF2. Hai put on his visor when he posed to look cool. Potato awkwardly grinned since he forgot what his pose was supposed to be. Saul crouched on the ground, left knee up, right fist down, and wings spread wide. In effect, the ItsJerryAndHarry Crew looked strong and stubborn.

"Why are we doing this?" Potato whispered.

"To be more badass than ever." Hai replied from the opposite side.

"We're taking back what's rightfully ours!" They all shouted in chorus, and the whole moment was partly scripted. The people cheered their names out loud when they arrived. The King simply laughed.

"You're hilarious."

"We are." Saul responded sarcastically.

"Royal guards, attack them."

The elite teams mobilized immediately, springing to action. Saul took flight, thus breaking up their pose.

"Ready to take on the people who imprisoned us?" Jerry asked.

"Ready! For our server." His twin replied.

Saul made the first move. He plummeted to the ground, using one fact that the forces did not experience upon arresting him. He punched the ground, causing a small tremor. He had power over air and land. The ground shook, making them fall, therefore slowing all of them. Meanwhile, Hai took a bite in his cheddar cheese he hid in a pocket. Instantly, he was granted strength and speed, along with invisibility. Sometimes he used the cheese to catch and troll hackers.

"HUARGH!" He grunted as he fought in armed combat, using a diamond sword.

"I may be awkward." Potato said while battling a whole platoon. They were closing in on him. "But I'm awesome." He spun around twice, arms perpendicular to his body, crouching at the end. The soldiers fighting him stopped in their tracks, confused for a second. Nothing happened. Potato just grinned when they started to move towards him. Suddenly, an invisible force overwhelmed them, sending them flying away from him. Potato naturally wielded the Force Of Awkwardness, used to rule the server.

Yomc and the Meatballs watched from the balcony.

"You know, _we _should be the backup plan." Claire said, breaking the ice.

"I think you mean _have_ a backup plan." Demon corrected.

"Oh, no, I mean it."

"Hey guys, I found this rope." Yomc said. _Utterly useless to say this_, he thought, but ironically holding it out for the others to see. Claire's mind hatched a failsafe plan, and she put the mischief face on.

"I have this weird idea…" she spoke. Yomc gulped. _She's nuts._


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

At the same day, Xenon's naval might closed into JH jurisdiction. He brought with him a massive invasion force.

"Radon, I thought we're already in IJAH waters." Xenon grunted, using a high range telescope to see.

"We already are. The King's navy is lax…" Radon's voice trailed off. "Yes, they're so idiotic they are only a nautical mile from the nearest piece of land. We're _very _near, sir."

"Satisfying." Xenon murmured, watching the enemy ships. "Fluorine, Germanium, open fire."

On each ship was a giant catapult, capable of flinging massive boulders. A large rock in flames was used. Redstone cannons loaded with TNT were able to fire in a far range. Xenon's server was highly creative, designing a lot of contraptions, therefore more advanced. The catapults flung those massive rocks at the enemy, sinking ships in the process. A weight dropped, and physics did the rest. Trebuchets were traditional, they thought as they watched the enemy fire back more rocks. Engineers let the cannons fire, the reloading them. The invasion officially started.

_We're coming, we're on the way, _Xenon thought as he stood tall and proud, watching his men fight gloriously, and hoping his actions wouldn't be a big blunder.

"No." Yomc said firmly.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Claire yelled.

"No."

"Do you love this server?" She walked around him in a circle.

"Yes." She paused.

"SAY IT LOUDER, I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"YES."

"Do you want freedom?"

"YES." He was practically yelling.

"DO YOU WANT TO OVERTHROW THAT GUY?" She pointed to the King.

"SI."

"Then why won't you do it?"

"Because you're crazy."

"Seems plausible." Hubble whispered.

"Like you aren't." Claire handed the rope to him. "Take it and follow my plan."

"I'm your leader."

"I'm a god!"

"Yeah, you're nuts. I'll do it."

"How well this yielding rescues thee from shame!" she quoted a line from Shakespeare's Love's Labours Lost.

One ship was hit by a torpedo.

"WE'RE SINKING!" a voice shrieked.

"Somebody target that hole and rescue Arsenic." XenonHD ordered.

"On it." Another captain complied. Engineers aimed a glue torpedo at the hole, and shot at the hole. The healing missile made a membrane to force water out but not letting any molecule in. "There."

"Thanks, Iodine."

"Word to the Official Xenon." A lieutenant voiced over. Xenon grabbed the radio.

"Yep?"

"They surrendered. We've penetrated through."

"Start the land invasion. Get ready, men."

Xenon's ships accelerated. Designed to move at speeds exceeding 50 kph, they arrived at the coast of OITC. Soldiers of Element deployed on the beaches, easily wedging through the forces of defense. Torn from defense and their needed assistance in the Capital, Xenon's forces quickly overwhelmed the army, so swiftly that many divisions surrendered upon sight.

The attackers directly confronted the King again. Squads threw more of those whirling collars, but the ex-prisoners clashed at them, cutting them in half. Four rebels fended off flank attackers. Jerry was agile, stepping on his opponents' heads, jumping right into the face of danger, and farted, laughing at their faces. Harry used rocket jumps to defeat the ones going to attack him. In midair, he farted to jump even higher and shooting a couple more rockets downward. Upon landing, Harry used a shovel at the left and a sword on the right, fighting with Jerry, using a butterfly knife and a sword. The King was sweating in a hurry. Meanwhile, Hubble tugged at the rope to secure it. Bunnie was on top of a wooden beam, making sure it was secure. Demon did some math.

"So, it's nylon rope. It should support you. At this length, it's enough to swing you from here", Demon then pointed to the seated monarch, "to there."

"Am I the only person who can do this?" Yomc was dead nervous. "What if I die?"

Claire frowned, looking at him from head to toe. "I don't see a reason for you to perish."

"But am I the only one who can do… this?"

"All five of us are capable, in fact."

"What?! Then why me?"

"One, I like messing with people. Two, you inspired me to make this plan. Three, you misinterpreted it in a way."

"You really are nuts."

"Know your place! Four, politically speaking, you're the only one qualified."

"Ohh, I get what you mean."

"By finally agreeing, you can get all the credit." She skipped to the other side, humming a tune. As she went far enough, Yomc turned to Demonstar. Bunnie slid down, coming to Demon and Yomc's position.

"I swear, you can't argue with her today." Demon whispered. Yomc leveled his mouth with his ear.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yep." Bunnie interrupted. "If this is successful, that is."

"I'm a bit afraid of that disclaimer." Yomc spun around to look at the King, and he suddenly widened his eyes. "OHHHHSHEEEEEET."

"And hence…" The placer announced. Everyone in the palace paused at what they were doing. Garnet regained consciousness, and jerked back to reality when he saw. It was the biggest twist. The crown was about to be placed on the King's head.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Potato shot his arm forward, his palm facing the King, as if channeling all his energy towards him. He shut his eyes, on the brink of tears.

"I SHALL NOT LET THEE HAVE THAT CROWN!" Claire yelled in a sudden. The placer paused, the King searching the place for the voice's origin.

"AND SO DO I!" Bunnie followed. The King found her.

"AND SO WILL I NOT!" Demon joined the bandwagon.

"I THINK THE SAME!" Hubble shouted.

"AND," Yomc hollered at the top of his lungs, stepping on the balcony railing. "NEITHER. WILL. I!"

The King faced the placer. "What are you waiting for?!" He spat. "PUT THE CROWN ON MY HEAD!"

"GO!" Yomc ordered. The four Meatballs gripped the rope tightly, as the rebel faction leader swung. "WAAAAAHHHH!"

"And now…" The crown was a few inches away from the King's head. The whole country was paralyzed, except for the part where Xenon battled. They were all watching, hearts hammering in their chests. A desperate attempt, but somehow cool attempt. Yomc was midway. Potato stil held his arm up.

"I crown you…"

The rope. _It snapped._

"AHH HELP MEH ERMAGEWRD."

Yomc landed. He realized what just happened. Mixed emotions were on his face.

"King."


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

Jerry and Harry unfroze after a straight 30 seconds of awkward silence and an equally awkward position. Hai and Saul followed to comfort Potato.

"Yo, Potato." Harry said.

"Please, no…" He continued to whimper.

"You just directed your awkwardness energy." Saul spoke. Potato cracked an eye open.

"What happened?"

"See for yourself, dude." Hai whispered.

"No." Jerry grabbed Potato's head and forcefully turned it to face the throne.

Xenon's server's militia and paramilitary didn't break a sweat as events turned out. Maybe because they were more technologically advanced. Only a matter of minutes for complete surrender. Xenon was successful in the liberation of the server.

"News to the Official Xenon."

"C'mon, guys, it's a dozen times that everyone called me the Official Xenon. Just call me Xenon for a sec, will you?"

"Look at the television, sir."

Xenon entered a tent nearby. The soldiers inside weren't moving, just staring at it. When he looked at the TV, his jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes. It was still there. He rubbed his eyes again. It was still there, looking back at him. He had the sergeant slap him. After much hesitation from the lower ranking officer, Xenon received a hard blow to the face, forcing him to tumble down. The sergeant was repeatedly apologizing while Xenon stood up. But it was a hundred percent real.

Yomc was having both a heart attack and is-it-real-but-it's-impossible-yet-it-did-happen attack. The four Meatballs descended the stairs. Yomc touched his head to confirm his suspicion. Yes, it was real.

"I have to admit, you look funny." Harry grinned. Yomc was still shocked. He touched his head again, IT WAS THERE. The crown was placed on his head, he was sitting on the throne, and the King on the floor. The choir started to snap out of bewilderment and was relieved. They sang songs again.

"I'm King…" Yomc stuttered. Bunnie slapped him to reality.

"Yep you are." She smiled. "My liege." Everyone else kneeled to him, except the Crew and Claire.

"No." Claire huffed.

"You're crazy anyway." Yomc said, stopping from chuckling because of the unexpected turn of events. The King regained balance, and as a product of rage, and clawed for the crown. Yomc didn't need time to think about his next line.

"How dare you claw at this Server's King like that?!"

"THAT'S MINE!" he hissed. "THE NIGHT HAS ENDED!"

"Well," he thought about an intelligent line. "Yeah, the night is over. But, unfortunately, today was a solar eclipse! WOO! CHECKMATE! HAH!" He stood from the throne and had a little dance.

"You lose, pal." Hai shouted.

"Apply cold water to burnead aread." Potato teased some more.

He was fed up. "GUARDS! Seize him!" They didn't move a muscle. "What-?"

"I'm King now, they don't follow you anymore." Yomc was beginning to get the hang of being the monarch, toying with the tyrant in revenge and simple pleasure. "Arrest him."

The guards had no other second thoughts in seizing the invader and handcuffing him. "YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!"

"He just kicked your sorry maggot ass out of the throne, what else can you do?" Harry asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I still have my army-"

"NEGATIVE." Someone barged in the palace, in a white coat, followed by some of his own soldiers.

"Xenon!" Bunnie exclaimed.

"Yep *breath*." He panted, collapsing on the quartz pillar to regain proper breathing. His soldiers helped him up after a minute, and he dusted off the dirt off his coat. "I just wiped out your army."

"WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" The King didn't believe any single word.

"Don't fret, it's because we want to get back at you." Xenon said with a hint of venom in his voice.

"We are advanced in technology!"

"True, but you overlooked a simple fact. My server is the most technologically advanced nation as of now."

The King grunted in defeat. Yomc crossed a leg over his right, enjoying the moment.

"_Your Majesty", _Hubble stressed on the words, playing along. "What do we do?"

"What did he do to all of us?" Yomc replied. Jerry and Harry faced the conqueror, both twins looking down on him, heads up high in a regal manner. Potato, Hai, and Saul did it too.

"You conducted a siege on our server." Jerry started.

"Not to mention imprison us and force us to make devices to 'enforce' the rules." Harry added.

"Attacked our loyal subjects." Potato said.

"Cruelly restricted the freedom of the locals." Hai balled his fist in fury.

"Being unfair in all judgments, all biased, bribed." Saul spoke with his decisive side. The King shut his eyes in reaction to the counting of his deeds.

"Attacking my nation." Xenon added.

"Destroying my mansion!" Hubble shouted.

"Blackmailing my friends while we were playing UNO." Claire spat. "Mortal ruler."

"Adding a bunch of unnecessary rules!" Bunnie yelled.

"Arresting the donators and making them work 24/7." Demon grumbled.

"Banning some food!" "Forcefully implementing martial law!" "Unfair rule!" The citizens in curfew shouted, yelling support for the Crew. "Trying to conquer other servers!"

"Silence." Yomc ordered, and the whole country shut up. Harry mouthed a small thank you. "My judgment." Everyone listened closely. "You will be expelled out of this nation, along with your rule. You will leave peacefully. Xenon's server and this one will be allied in implementing a treaty I will offer."

The King's eyes widened. "What treaty?"

"It will be called 'Treaty of Fartlands'." Yomc said, unable to think of a badass name for it. "It concerns your server's military to be restricted to a certain number and will never expand again. It will be for the security of every other nation and server in the Minecraft World. What you did broke one of MOJANG's rules of Minecraft."

"Yes, I did."

"Do you agree to this treaty?"

He took some time to think about it. "Yes. I agree."

"Well, all we have to do is type that all up and have you sign it."

THREE DAYS LATAH…

The JH server was officially independent. Again. The King and his forces have left the server, having signed the Treaty of Fartlands. Yomc restored the previous condition state of the server. He removed the rules of the other reign. The minigames were filled with uncontrollable laughter again. The Crew approached him one afternoon.

"Well", Jerry cleared his throat. "Could you retun that?"

"Oh." He removed the crown from his head. "Yeah, it's yours."

Harry took it from him. "Thank you. Also, _that _was a cool idea."

"What idea?" Yomc asked.

"The 'kick the King out of the throne during coronation' plan."

"No, it's not my idea, and the original plan was to kick the crown out of the placer's hands."

"Oh."

They shared some jokes after before parting.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 28 _

_A/N: Just a bonus chapter for the lulz. Just fun and jokes here._

The next morning, everything was so peaceful. The sun's rays were cool, the breeze blew softly. The birds fluttered around, singing merry notes. The grass had fresh dew on their leaves. Survival reopened, people flocked to it. After a sad duration of time that felt like ages, they finally got it back. The King corrupted and closed it, bringing grief to the masses. But, now, it was all happy times as some people pushed the gates to Survival open. Everything fell back to place after it opened. Saul, Misfit, Kick, and Yomc took an early morning walk, meeting a lot of friends on the sidewalk.

"We better shut our mouth." Yomc whispered to Kick.

"What?"

"Yer knewr, abert Gernert."

"Ohhh, Garnet."

"Oh, hi there, Garnet." Misfit greeted the familiar man on the sidewalk. Yomc and Kick froze.

"Are we going to run?" Kick felt a bead of sweat- correction beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"Hey Saul, can we go back? I'm hungry." Yomc requested too casually.

"No. GET BACK HERE." Saul grabbed the shirts of the two people about to leave, and pulled them back. "So, Misfit, who's this guy? Saw him when we, uhh, you know."

"Saul, Garnet. Garnet, Saul."

"Nice to meet you, Saul." Garnet shook hands. "I stayed back, liked it here."

"Enjoy your stay."

"Oh, and Misfit, I feel idiotic that I didn't recognize a moderator."

"It's okay, that was the plan." Misfit smiled. "Oh, by the way, my boyfriend."

Yomc and Kick were standing behind Saul. Yomc clasped his hands together, chanting softly the words "please, no, please". Kick was mouthing Garnet something he couldn't understand, so he raised an eyebrow. Saul noticed that Garnet wasn't looking at him, so he spun around to face the two. Kick slapped Yomc, all of a sudden.

"Ow!"

"Dafuq are you two doing?" Saul asked.

"Playing a game of rock-paper-scissors."

Saul turned away. The two resumed their silent pleading.

"Garnet, Saul here is my boyfriend."

Garnet's face in the next nanosecond was priceless. His jaw dropped to the ground, eyebrows arched upwards, expressing disbelief. "Wait, what? I thought- wait."

"Why?" _What is wrong with the guy, _he thought. Yomc and Kick were pleading faster, desperate.

"I THOUGHT _HE," _Garnet pointed to Kick. "WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

Saul turned to Kick, who paled, sweating, stiff as a board. He stomped on the ground, causing a small earthquake.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU CAN JUST TELL HIM YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND'S BOYFRIEND?"

Kick shakily pointed to Yomc. Both boys were trembling, sweating, nervous about the admin's impending wrath.

"Okay, dude, I can explain-" Yomc tried to push him away through brainwaves, but instead, Saul snatched the two and took flight. Yomc and Kick dangled with their left arm and right leg, respectively.

"I HAAAAATE YOOOOUUU!" Yomc shouted at Garnet, who just realized what they were silently talking about.

"I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

"MISFIIIIIIIT!" Kick shrieked as Saul flew around in circles. "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT THE JOB!"

"I'M THE ONE TO BLAME!"

"YOU HAVE THE RIGHT AGAINST SELF INCRIMINATION, BUT YOU'RE RIGHT! YOU'RE THE ONE TO BLAME!"

"I HATE YOU GARNET!" Yomc continued his screaming, Saul was satisfied with one minute of flying in circles, so he climbed up in altitude and dropped them. "ERMAGEWRD HALP."

"NOOO!" Kick started screaming in his mother tongue, until Saul caught the two of them before dropping to a height of ten blocks, and having a heart attack.

"Thank you…"

"Do you think I'll kill you like that? Haha, no." Saul flew the two back to the BuildIt lounge. "This will be fun…"

Saul dropped the two on the entrance porch of the lounge constructed in their honor. The two boys wobbled and spun around, dizzy from the flight. "Enjoy your journey to the door." Said Saul, before he took off to Misfit, whistling a tune.

"Okay…" Yomc said, leaning on to Kick for support. In turn, Kick fell down. "Left… THE OTHER LEFT!"

Inside the lounge, all was alright. Hai was in a game of Heart Attack. Dire shuffled the cards, distributed them, and settled in his armchair, reading the latest issue of _The Daily Fart. _The players leaned forward.

_Ace. _A queen of Hearts.

_Two. _King of Diamonds.

_Three._ Four of Spades.

_Four._ Three of Spades.

_Five. _Eight of Clubs.

_Six. _Seven of Clubs.

_Seven._ Six of Hearts.

_Eight. _Nine of Diamonds.

_Nine. _Ace of Spades.

_Ten._ Ace of Hearts.

_Jack._ King of Clubs.

_Queen._ Five of Clubs.

_King. _Seven of Diamonds.

_Ace. _

_"HAHHHHHHH!" _Everyone cried at the same time, slamming their palms on top of each other. The players in the _BuildIt Lounge Chess Tournament: Elimination Round _glared over them in annoyance. Dire didn't mind, he just played music in his headphones. He could still hear himself think, so he turned the volume to the maximum level where his ears won't get damaged.

"Stay still guys, I'm drawing." Jerry said.

"How thoughtful." Claire said, looking over the piece of paper. Bunnie followed, and both possible-twins-in-their-past-lives raised their eyebrows. "Wha?"

"We're riding a dragon?" Bunnie pointed at herself.

"Yes, it does look like a dragon." Chris8080 spoke.

"It's supposed to be a horse…" Harry defended.

_What._

**The End of Meatball Moments.** :)


End file.
